The Monster She Created
by DCsquadfanfics
Summary: What if The Joker was the psychiatrist and Harley was his patient? What if Harley was the one to create her perfect counter part? And The Joker was the one to fall in love with Harley and switching over to the world of crime. (Everything is updated to suicide squad in terms of outfits and other bits and pieces from the movie)
1. The First Day

**Summary: What if The Joker was the psychiatrist and Harley was his patient? What if Harley was the one to create her perfect counter part? And The Joker was the one to fall in love with Harley and switching over to the world of crime.**

 **A/N: I haven't written in awhile so bare with me here, eventually over time I will get better!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story all rights go over to DC Comics!**

Dr. Jack Napier walked into the Arkham Asylum slowly and nervously, as gaurds followed him throughout the asylum and inmates pounded on their cell doors wanting a piece of him. The gaurds followed him throughout the asylum and up the elevator, once reaching the top floor where all the offices were he stepped out and the gaurds gave him a nod before heading back down. The walls upstairs were different from the ones below. The ones downstairs were chipping away and gray from the wear and tear of past inmates and violent outbreaks. Everything uptairs seemed normal, the walls were painted a light gray, but the flooring never changed from the downstairs.

The doors stayed the same as the rest of the place though. All metal with a small window looking inside, and on the side to the door was the name of each doctor. Jack walked down the long hallway reading each and every name there, he even found his as he passed by as he looked for his new bosses office. Once he found it at the end of the hall he took a deep breath and ran his hand through his light brown, slicked back hair. He adjusted his black blazer and strightened up, wanting to make a good impression on his new boss Dr. Joan Leland.

He firmly knocked on her door. He heard her friendly tone as she said "come in", he twisted the nob of the door and he was greeted by a friendly woman with short black hair and a white lab coat with the name tag reading "Dr. Joan Leland". He nodded a gentle greeting to her and he took a sit in front of her desk. She smiled at him "You must be Dr. Jack Napier." he noddded in response and held out his hand "And you must be the famous reowned Dr. Joan Leland." she shook his hand firmly then pulled away "Yes I am. I've heard many good things about you from Mr. Arkham.".

"Why yes. I'm really pleased and excited to work here ." he smiles kindly to her

"Well good." she returned the smile as she turned arounf in her chair and pulled out a white lab coat that already had his name on it, along with is she pulled out an ID card with his info on it and a scan code. She handed to him "Here's your lab coat and here's your ID card that can be used for the elevators and the gates as well as your office." Jack took the items from her and stood up "Thank you. It was a pleasure meeting you." she gave him a simple nod and he nodded back as he left the room and he walked back down the hallway to the 4th office near the elevator.

Jack swiped his card and walked right into his new office. He shut the door behind him and looked at the place. The walls were paneled a dark wood, there was one big window looking out over Gotham city and the parking lot, the window had the black bars over it just like the rest of the asylum. His desk was right in front of those windows, and next to the desk was a bookcase and currently it was empty, but is waiting to be filled with binders of his patients and books for past time. The room felt empty and big, but he knew soon it wouldn't feel so empty and big.

Jack walked forward and slipped off his blazer and put on his lab coat over his red dress shirt. He adjusted it slightly before going around his desk. He pulled out the chair and sat down he looked out the window, admiring the view he has of Gotham. Sure it was always raining, but he didn't mind, he thought the city looked pretty like that. After a few minutes of staring out into te city he got up and picked up his ID card and slipped it into the plastic card holder before leaving is office and using the elevator to explore the rest of the asylum.

Jack scanned his card and headed to the first floor which had the rec room, the canteen, thearpy rooms, and intensive care as well as a few of the easier inmates who were easier to handle, but still very violent and dangerous. It was nothing special. Jack headed to the next floor which also held the therapy rooms, this floor seem to hold the worst inmates there. Most gave him looks as he passed by, these inmates didn't act as the ones downstair. _They're probab;y planning my death already_ he thought as most gave him dirty looks. Besides one inmate who had caught his attention in an instant.

A bleach blond was hanging from the ceiling giggling and doing flips. Her skin was pale white and her hair was bleached, long and curly. He gave her a quick glance as she came down from her place.

"Hey there cutie!" the woman said as she came up against the bars and giggled as I turned around

"Hello." I gave her a gentle nod as I turned around back towards the elevators.

Out of the corner of his eye he notced she started pouting and fluttering her long lashes "Hey! Dontcha want to come talk ta me?"

He stopped for a second "No can do Miss-"

She interruped "Harley Quinn nice to meetcha!" she smiled widley

He cleared his throat "Dr. Jack Napier. Now miss Quinn I would love to stay and chat, but I do have some work to do."

"Please call me Harley!" She smiled more and giggled as she twirled her hair flirtatiously

"I do not think that would be very appropriate miss Quinn. Now I should really be on my way now." He turned and walked away ignoring her further attemps to speak to the doctor. Jack scanned his card and headed back to his office.

Once back in his office he notices the two folders sitting neatly on his desk with a note on it. He took the two huge files and sat down with them as he peeled off the sticky note on the folder.

 **AN: Please guys review I know it's kind of sucky right now and my grammar might be a little fucked up but I hope you guys somewhat enjoyed it! I'll try to update as much as I can of I continue!**


	2. The New Patient

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story all rights go to DC Comics**

 **A/N: Hopefully the story is okay so far I tried to find all mistakes of mine in this chapter and I'm sorry if some parts seem a little strange since I either rewrote them or I thought of a different approach to the idea.**

Jack read the sticky note which was labeled as "Riddler and Scarecrow files". Assuming he's going to be their Doctor he decided to open one of their files and get to work, even though from news stories he knew most of their cases, but a lot of new information from the new files fascinated him. Lots of it was past doctors and their notes on their patients, but it was still fascinating to read deeper into their cases.

Hours went by since he opened the file. Jack leaned back in his chair and looked at his watch, '7:00' it read, he sighed and stood up as he slipped off his lab coat and hung it on the hanger as he took his blazer and put it back on while taking his ID card with him. He walked out of his office and down the elevator down to the first floor. He steps out and scans his card and walks out to the parking lot while fishing out his keys. He gets in his 2017 Subaru Legacy and drives off and out of the gates of Arkham asylum to his tiny one bedroom apartment.

Once home he walks in and kicks off his shoes then goes and flops on his couch. He sighed at the crazy day and all the information his brain had just received. You can do this Jack this is what you wanted and this is what your dad would have wanted he thought to himself, Jack gets up and walks over to his kitchen, he goes over to his small fridge which held his scotch, whiskey and rum at the top. His long arm reaches for his bottle of scotch, then a small glass with ice in it, he pours himself some Scotch inside the glass and takes a long drink already draining down the alcoholic drink.

He sighed and poured himself another glass of scotch then walked over with a glass and bottle in hand and set it down on the coffee table then he sat back and turned on his small TV. Already on the news the Riddler and Scarecrow have already escaped the asylum, Jack shook his head and mumbled before reaching for his glass and taking a drink "Well there goes my patients." the news showed GCPD talking to the press about the recent escapees. Jack leaned back and propped his feet up on the coffee table, not really bothering to listen to the news.

He lazily stared at the TV as the news featured the inmates and the full story. Eventually everything became a big blur as he slowly fell asleep on the couch.

Jack awoke to the sound of his alarm clock sounding from his bedroom across from the living room. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his phone it read "6:30" he sighed and got himself up at he picked up his melted and watered down scotch as well as the bottle. He quickly put everything back into place. He walked into his bedroom and went to his closet and quickly chose a black dress shirt and buttoned it all the way up and fixed his collar. He picked out another pair of black trousers.

He headed to his bathroom next and quickly brushed his teeth and then put some gel in his hair and slicked it back like usual. He sighed wondering what Dr. Leland would have him do now. He shook his head at the thought. He walked out of his room and slipped on his shoes and took his wallet and other necessities with him and headed out to the garage and got in his car and drove off back to Arkham Asylum wondering what would be awaiting him next.

Jack walked right into the asylum and already noticed the chaos going on. Four guards were struggling with a patient and through the glass he could hear a distinctive Brooklyn accent yelling and screaming. It was Harley.

"LET ME GO! I DON'T WANNA TAKE IT! KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!" He heard her scream. It actually kind of pained him to hear her yell and scream. He continue to watch her through the glass windows, eventually Jack saw the guards get her onto the bed and strap her down, but it seemed to be no use. Slowly he walked to the glass windows of the intensive care room as he continued to watch her struggle and the big burly men call her names and try to keep her still.

"Hold still you fucking bitch!" one of the bigger men screamed at her.

He continued to watch until one of the guards from the room came up to him "Dr. Napier get out of here, it's too dangerous." he didn't listen he continued to watch Harley scream and struggle "Dr. Jack Napier!" an echoing voice called through out the asylum on the speakers, at that moment he noticed Harley calming down and looking around frantically as she heard his name and as soon as she spotted him she smiled and giggled in a flirty way, then she screamed out in pain and agony as the nurse injected the medication into her arm.

The guard looked at him "You better get to the boss. Also I would watch yourself around her, shes seductive and manipulative." the guard then turned around and tended to the now drugged Harley. Jack cleared his throat taking in of what the guard had said and turned on his heel and towards the elevator taking it up to the offices.

Once at the office floor he quickly walked down the hall to Dr. Leland's office. He gave a gentle knock and he heard a "Come in". He opened the door and shut the door gently behind him and took a seat in front of her "Hello ." he greeted softly she nodded in response and started typing and clicking on her computer quickly "Hello Dr. Napier. So I assume you know why you're in here?"

He nodded "Because my patient's have escaped before I was really ever to treat them?" She nodded "Since there aren't a lot of other patients to treat here there is one person. She's dangerous, manipulative and seductive, she drove her last doctor away. While I am told you were the best of your class I am going to assign you Harley Quinn. Be careful of her, I'm putting a lot of trust in you here." he nodded firmly. She gave him a small smile and reached into her filing cabinet and pulled out her files "Take these. Study over them tonight and on Thursday at 1 pm is when you start with her. Good luck." he took the files from his boss and nodded to her as he stood up and walked out and back to his office.

Once in his office he noticed a scarlet red rose in a vase with a little note attached to it. He grabbed his lab coat and put it on as he walked over to it and read the small little note

Hiya cutie -H

Jack set the files down on his desk and carefully smelled the flower. He smiled a little at the nice gesture then sighed as he turned around and walked out of his office towards the elevator to the second floor where Harley was.

The doors slid open to the second floor and he stepped out and walked straight to Harley's cell.

Once again she was up there hanging from the ceiling and swinging about "Ahem" he pretend to cough "Oh hiya Mistah J!" he sighed "It's Dr. Napier to you miss Quinn. Now please explain to me how you got a flower into my office." she hopped off her make shift swing and came up close to him to the bars.

"Oh ya know a pretty girl like me can easily get her way around here." she giggled "Especially if it can get some of her dear friends out!" she started to laugh. Out of the corner of his eye he could see one of the guards looking guilty knowing they gave in to her seduction. He shook his and started to turn to leave "What? Did you not enjoy your gift?' she pouted and her eyes were wide as she hung on to the bars and tilted her head "It's a lovely flower Thank you." he said to her and her eyes lit up and she smiled "Oh goodie! Well see ya around mistah J!" she yelled out to him in a flirtatious tone.

He swiped his card and headed back up to his office. As he walked in he felt a small smile spread on his face as he looked at the flower on his desk. For some reason the singular rose that she gave him made the room feel more lively, and a little less empty. Jack walked around and sat at his desk and pulled Harley's thick file towards him. He mentally prepared himself for the hell of a night he's going to have going through her full file to study notes and any tricks she may have with her.

 **A/N I am so sorry for my horrendous grammar from the last story! I did that at night and I was tired lol but I will try to fix it!**


	3. Session one

Thursday afternoon came quickly. After hours of studying each and every one of Harley's tricks he felt he was ready for anything she threw at him.

Jack sat in the therapy room on a cold metal chair with his voice recorder, pen and legal pad. He had put on a straight professional face as he heard Harley's loud laughs and taunts through the metal door. The guards walked her into the room with

a straitjacket on, her bleach blond hair was down and wavy and she wore her arkham asylum PJ bottoms. The guards sat her down "Good luck, you have your panic button if anything goes wrong and holler for us once the session is done. " jack nodded

/then cleared his throat as he straightened up for his patient.

Harley licked her bottom lip and bit down on it as she gave him a small smile "well, well, well looks like I got the best doctor here." She giggled and threw him a wink.

Jack kept a straight face as he started recording "This is Dr. Jack Napier with patient Harley Quinn patient number 2481" he said "the date is Thursday November 17th 2016." He raised his head and looked at Harley "So Miss Q-" he was cut off

"Please call me Harley Mistah J!" Harley said excitedly.

Jack cleared his throat "That wouldn't be very professional now would it Miss Quinn? I am here to-" he was interrupted again

"Yeah yeah you're here to help me get better I've heard it all before!" She rolled her eyes and leaned back

Jack cleared his throat "Moving on then. So Miss Quinn please start out with your childhood, let's start with the roots here shall we?" Jack clicked his pen as he waited for Harley to speak

"Well my childhood wasn't normal. No friends, mom had double jobs, dad was in prison." She shrugged

Jack hadn't expectedthat response out of her, he quickly wrote a little note of what she said and continued on "What did you dad do to end up in prison?" He looked up at her waiting for an answer

She shook her head, her eyes grew dark and sad for a moment, but she quickly popped out of her chair smiling. Jack tried his best to keep a calm straight face "Hey let's talk about you! Like your dad!" He looked up at her "Miss Quinn ifyou could  
please sit down.."

"I'll only sit down if we can agree that I can call you mistah J and you and call me Harley!" She smiled widely at him with her perfect white teeth showing and her beautiful blue eyes staring into his green ones

"Fine, but we must keep that between us. Is that clear Harley?" Harley nodded happily as she sat back in her chair and leaned back "Back to our topic please explain about your dad?" She shook her head "Nah, lets talk about your dad!" She tried

again and lean forward to him "You know the one who FORCED you to become a psychiatrist, the one who told you 'make daddy proud!'" She smirked clearly seeing that he was caught off guard.

He gave himself a second to compose his thoughts and himself "How did you know that?" He tried to sound professional, but by the smug look on Harley's face he knew he failed at putting on a professional act.

"Oh ya know Mistah J" she looked up thoughtfully and giggled "I know people that can hack and get some valuable files for me!" She smirked at him "It's okay your secret is safe with me." Jack stood up quickly and straightened out his lab

coat and clicked his pen "I think our session is over with Harley." He said and she pouted bringing out her full lower lip and acting sad "Aww, but mistah J we were only just getting started!"

"Guards!" He shouted and immediately two big burly guards came in and started taking Harley away. She looked over her shoulder as she was being dragged away " If you ever want to play with me you know where to find me cutie!" She said and winked

at him as she was taken away back to her cell.

Jack sighed in relief and sat back down and looked out the window which had a lower view of Gotham city, he stared out the window reflecting on the session.

 **Short I know I've been sick which puts a strain on how much I can write and actually get out**


	4. The second session

The 4 days jack hadn't seen Harley flew by quickly and already it was Tuesday. Jack had his normal set up of a voice recorder, pen and his legal pad filled with notes from the last session and new questions he had for her this session.

A guard opened the door and Harley was dragged in roughly by the two muscular guards and they sat her down in the chair across from him. Jack frowned at the poor treatment they showed his patient, but he tried not to let too much concern show on his face  
and as usual he put on the professional mask as usual. Harley smiled charmingly at him and leaned back "I'm ready wheneva you are mistah J!"

Jack pressed the red button on the voice recorder "Well then let's get started shall we?" he picked up his legal pad and flipped to the next page full of questions "So Harley tell me what did you do in most of your free time as a child?"

Harley smiled widely as the question was brought up "I did gymnastics" she said proudly. He nodded as he made a little note of it on the legal pad, once written down he looked up prepared for another question, but before he could Harley beat him  
to it "want me to show you?" She didn't even wait for a response out of him. Harley stood up and he watched her struggle for a moment in the straitjacket then getting her arms over her head and eventually undoing all the straps around her and under  
her. It only took her a mere couple minutes before her arms were free.

His heart was now hammering in his chest as Harley got out of her restraints and his hand was very close to pressing the panic button.

"Now that was too easy, but here I'll show a bridge!" She said excitedly as she let the straitjacket slide down her arms and on to the ground.

Harley then bent backwards with ease, placing her hands on the cold hard flooring. As she bent her orange inmate shirt rode to to which he could see a tattoo of hers below her navel which said 'lucky you' on it. He tried not looking at the tattoo for  
too long and did his best to put back on his professional mask and take control of the situation "Ahem I think that's enough Harley." He said calmly and with ease she flipped over and up with her hands in the air and she smiled "well looks like you'll  
have to put the straitjacket back on me then!" Harley let out a giggle and held out her arms.

Jack shook his head as he set down his legal pad and pen and stood up as he walked over to pick up the discarded straitjacket on the ground and slipped it over her arms and tightened all the straps on her back. He then looked at the one between her legs  
and blushed from embarrassment.

 _You can do this jack she's just a patient who can kill you at anytime_ he said to himself

He then reached to pull the straps together between her legs tightly. He knew he must've accidentally brushed against her lower region somewhere as she let out a tiny audible moan.

"I'm terribly sorry I-i didn't mean to touch that area.." He could feel his cheeks heat up a little

"Didn't know you liked it kinky mistah J." She giggled sexily and winked at him.

He just shook his head as he place his hands gently on her shoulders and helped her get seated in the chair again then he took his place again in his seat.

"So I read in your files that you use to be a psychiatrist. What ever happened to make you turn to this life of crime?" Jack picked up his pen and looked at her ready for her answer

Harley didn't answer him instead she started giggling which slowly grew into a fit of laughter. Jack couldn't help but smile a little at her laugh, it actually kind of made him happy inside.

Soon her fit of laughter died down and she looked seriously at him "Oh mistah J I'm sure you really don't want to know! Do you?" She leaned back in her chair

"I'm only asking. " he said as he frowned a little "remember I'm here to-"

"Yeah yeah, help me get better so I can get a certificate of sanity, I know." She rolled her eyes

"Harley you sound like you don't want to get better. Why is that?" He asked curiously

"I shouldn't have to follow societies rules of being 'normal' i just have a different view on life. I and all the other people in here that are locked up are all just misunderstood." Harley said in all seriousness, Brooklyn accent faded a little.

Jack made a little note on his legal pad "Then what are your views on life Harley?" Jack asked quietly

"Freedom and happiness." She said simply "Freedom and happiness?"he asked and Harley nodded "Freedom from society and their rules of being so called sane. As for the happiness part, it's no fun going through life and being unhappy just because you have  
to follow society. Do what YOU want do what makes YOU happy." Jack jotted down a few notes. Jus as he was about to ask her something else Harley leaned in and stared into his blue eyes "Tell me Mistah J are you really happy doing this job?" Jack was  
about to respond but she beat him to it "I see those demons in your eyes, they're begging to be freed. You can't lie I know deep down you're not happy and there's a part of you that's telling you to let those demons be free and be happy."

"I don't know what you're talking about." he tried to keep a straight face.

"There's a certain demon in those beautiful blue eyes begging to be freed. I know it's there mistah J and trust me when I say this; I will make those demons come out to play." She said quietly as she smiled, Harley sat back in her chair and watched the  
surprised doctor as anger slowly filled in his eyes.

He quickly tried to compose himself as he stood up "Sessions over. Guards!" He knew he failed at hiding the small bit of anger that formed in him. He doesn't know why he's so angry at what she just said, but all he knows is he needed to get out of this  
place for a bit.

The guards came in and picked Harley up by her arms harshly and set her feet down on the ground and dragged Harley away "See ya around puddin!" She yelled out to him as she was being roughly dragged back to her cell and down the hall you could hear her  
high pitched laugh bouncing off the walls of the asylum.

"Puddin? That's a new one." He grumbled. Jack picked up his things and left the therapy room, he quickly walked past the cells that held the inmates and went straight to the elevator. He tapped impatiently as the elevator went up.

It felt like hours before he got to the office floor. He stepped off the elevator and walked quickly to his office door, he swiped the card and he was inside. Jack took off his lab coat and hung it on the hook, he then started to pack his messenger bag  
with Harley's files and notes and the voice recorder. He slung the bag over his shoulder and opened the door and shut it quickly as he speed walked down the hall and to the elevator where he stopped the door from closing with his arm and he joined  
his other two co-workers. Jack tapped his foot impatiently as the elevator rode down to the first floor.

Once he reached the first floor he quickly walked out the elevator and ran out the steel doors of the asylum into the cool air of Gotham hit his face. He took a deep breath of the smell of smoke and gasoline that filled the city air and walked away from  
the building to his car. With that he headed home with Harley's question playing again and again in his mind.

 _"Am I really happy?"_

 __

 _-_

 **So guys I did a little revision of it that's why it'll look a little different yes I fixed the eye color I didn't mean to put green XD also sorry for the slow updates I'm current sick with mono thanks to my friends so with me feeling constantly tired with these new medications I'm on I have to sleep when my body is tired I can't force myself to stay awake or anything**

 __


	5. The heartbreak

A couple sessions have passed with jack and Harley. Every time they met up on Thursdays and Tuesday's they seem to become closer and closer, the conversations became more relaxed and open just as if they were two friends getting together. 

"Ya know mistah J I live for these moments." She smiled at him as she put her cuffed wrists on the table and they made a loud clank on the table.

"As do I Harley." Jack smiled gently at her

Harley blushed and giggled.

 _Dammit Harley you're supposed to gain his trust not fall in love with him!_ Her mind screamed at her and quickly she composed herself

"So Harley I would like to go over a couple things with you that has recently been brought to my attention by the director of Arkham" he looked at her with a concerned expression on his face.

"Hm?" Harley tilted her head

"the concern here that has been brought to my attention is that you haven't been eating breakfast or dinner and he's said you haven't been sleeping much since I took you off your medicine. Is everything alright?" He looked at her prepared for her

answer

"I'm fine, it's just the food here is gross and the beds are horrible! Can ya blame me?" She said in disgust

"Are you sure? Because if you don't show any improvement I will be force to put you back on your medication and I really don't want to do that to you." Jack frowned at the thought of her struggling again against her will

Harley let out a sigh and an eye roll "Fine I'll try. But ONLY for you." He smiled in relief "now one last thing and I think that'll be the end of our session today I know it's short but I do have a date tonight." Harley's face fell and she froze

in her chair

 _A date..._ She thought sadly, her chest suddenly started to hurt her, she felt like she has been stabbed in the chest hard and now she couldn't breathe at all.

"Harley are you okay?" Jack noticed her change in expression as soon as he said the word "date" "Miss Quinn?" He tried again

"Y-yeah I'm fine I-it just made me have a bad memory that I just remembered.." She didn't look at him

"Please tell me about it?" He raised an eyebrow he said as he slowly reached for his voice recorder

"No no." She said still frozen in her seat "No."

Harley's body shook a little, but no tears were coming down her face. Her face was angry mixed hurt and pain. Harley stood up and trudged over to the door as fast as she could with the heavy metal cuffs restricting her feet movements. 

Jack flinched as he heard her bang on the door for the guards "Let me out! I want to go back to my cell!" Harley yelled angrily. You could tell she was about to cry her voice broke as she yelled "Please take me back to my cell!" He sighed at no

response from the guards.

After a few minutes of her pounding on the door her body was shaking a lot now and she was on her knees begging to be let out, he sighed as his heart ached for her and he finally called out "Sessions over!" As soon as he said that the guards came

in and lifted Harley up roughly and started to walk her away back to her cell. For once there was no fight from Harley, no giggling, no taunts or threats not even a cute nickname for him like 'puddin" or 'Mistah J'She was quite and limp. 

Once put back in her cell Harley curled up into a ball silently as the tears in her eyes threaten to spill

 _Why do I feel like this?_ She thought, it can't be love that wasn't the plan at all, but yet her chest hurt and she felt like she was dying.

"Harley?" She heard Ivy call across from her cell. Harley didn't bother to respond to her friend, she hugged her pillow tightly and let the tears flow freely into them.

Her mind was so confused and hurt. _This couldn't be love. Could it?_ She thought to herself _I have to get out of here tonight_

Harley stayed curled in a ball not bothering to move as her tears slowed and rage and anger slowly built inside her.

She was going to get out of Arkham. _I don't need that stupid shrink! If I got by on my own before then I'll do just fine now!_ She thought angrily as a plan began to stir in her head.


	6. The date

Jack sat in his car in front of The Ocelot as the rain in Gotham city beat down on his car. His dark brown hair was slicked back as normal and he had a black suit on with a white undershirt and he had a red tie on with his normal black pants and shoes.  
/He knew his date was a bit early and he only had a couple minutes before it was really time to go inside on time "you can do this, this is what you want. A normal relationship and you want to be happy. " he said out loud, but a voice in the back of  
/his head told him something different _you don't want that boring woman! You want that damn minx of a girl!_ His mind yelled at him

Jack kept repeating his pep talk to himself ignoring the other half of his mind that kept yelling at him and protesting that Harley is the girl for him.

When his watch struck 6:30 he got out of his car and quickly walked into the restaurant. He smiled kindly at the receptionist "I'm looking for a woman named Lilian Clark. I'm her date tonight." He smiled at the woman and checked the computer "Ah well  
/right this way sir!" She returned the smile and lead him to Lilian who gave a tiny wave to him.

Jack smiled at her and Lilian smiled back as she stood up and held out her hand while one hand fixed her royal blue long dress with matching high heels. Her long blond hair was flowing down her back in gentle waves and she was wearing light makeup like  
/lipstick and eyeshadow.

He shook her hand and gestured that they should sit down, she nodded in agreement and he instantly pulled out her chair letting her sit down and he pushed her in. He walked around and took a seat across from her.

"I'm so glad you said yes, I-i know guys are suppose to ask girls, but I figured since you're really thrown into your work with one of the worst patients there I figured that maybe if I asked you out we could get to know each other away from our work  
/place." She smiled at him

He smiled back at her "Well I'm very glad you did! I needed a break from working on her case and it has been a very long time since I've gone on a date or anywhere besides the supermarket." He chuckled softly

"Hopefully we can have more of these then."

He nodded "we should probably start looking at what we want shall we?" He said as he picked up the menu in front of him. Lilian did the same.

After a few minutes a waitress comes up to them "Hello I'm Haley and I'll be waitress for tonight. Could I start you two with anything to drink?" She took out her notepad

"Ah yes I will have a scotch with ice." The woman wrote it down

"And for you ma'am?"

"Chardonnay please. "

The waitress nodded a left the two alone

"So do you know what you want jack?" Lilian said as she gently closed her menu

"Yes I do I'm having the tilapia." A smile spread on her face

"Oh lovely I'm having that too!"

He smiled back at her and nodded

"So tell me what's it like working with Harley Quinn. I know I know patients confidential, but in general tell me. I've heard she's very seductive and any questions that are asked by her are usually sexual. How do you do it?" She leaned forward with her  
/fingers locked together under her chin

"Quiet simple really, all it is, is a normal conversation. Still kept professional of course, but a normal conversation is all it took her to talk to me normally without any threats or anything sexual." She raised her eyebrows shocked

"Really?"

"Well she is making remarkable progress I will say. Even today we had a small break through, the word date seem to trigger a bad memory, but that session is for a later time. Now let's focus on something else other thank work." He smiled at her

"Tell me something interesting about yourself Lilian."

"Hm I'm not sure really. There's nothing really special about me." She frowned a little

"Aw come on there's gotta be something!"

She shrugged "I like to laugh." Jack grinned

"Oh I have a joke for you then!" She nodded

"How many narcissists does it take to change a lightbulb?" She shrugged

"Just one. All he has to do is to hold it in place while the world revolves around him." Lilian started laughing and he smiled

"That was a good one." She laughed

The night went on as they told jokes and stories to each other throughout the night as they enjoyed their dinner and drinks.

"Tonight was fun I had a great time." Jack smiled as he stood up

"I did too Jack." She smiled then looked down shyly " I-I hope we can do this again.."

"I would love that." He put a hand under her chin and tilted it up "come on. I'll walk you to your car." He lifted his arm for her and she softly took it and they both walked out into the pouring rain "I parked around the corner." She pointed and he nodded  
/as they both walked over to a silver

2014 Mercedes-Benz Class. She dug out her keys and unlocked the door "Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." He smiled and returned the good night back to her as he turned around and started walking

back towards the front of the restaurant.

As he walked in the pouring rain he tripped over something and that something had cried out in pain and agony. When he turned to look at who was crying he saw the face of his patient. Harley Quinn.

"H-Harley are you alright?" He got up and crouched next to Harley who had her hair in pigtails, she had red and blue shorts on with a black belt with gold little diamonds and underneath she had micro fishnet stockings on with black, red and white adidas  
/high heels, her shirt was white with red at the top and in black lettering says "daddy's little monster" in it, her red and blue gloves were torn up showing scrapes on her hands and her bat next to her was snapped in half next to her.

Harley wiped away a tear and put on a fake smile "I'm a-okay mistah J." She tried saying cheerfully but it more came out as a sob, he frown as he looked her face as her eyeliner was smeared down her face and her lipstick smudged down her lower lip "Here  
/let's get you out of the rain." He stood up and held out his hand for her and she slowly took it only to immediately fall into his arms as her right foot barley touched the ground "I got you" he adjust her a bit then lifted her up bridal style and  
/carried her back to his car. With one hand he dug around in his pocket for the keys why he kept Harley up with one arm and the rest of her fragile body gently pushed against the car for support.

Once finding the keys he unlocked the door and opened the passenger side and gently slid her into the passenger seat. He closed the door and walked over to his side and got in and started the engine, making the cold air come out of the car first then  
/the warm air.

"How'd you escape?" He asked as he started to drive down the road and towards his apartment "E-easy... I-I seduced t-the n-new guard...I-I s-skipped dinner just t-to get h-him to f-free m-me" She said through chattering teeth.

"But you were doing so good and making so much progress. What made you change?" He frowned a little

Harley shook her head not wanting to speak the answer.

"How was your date?" She said a bit coldly

"It was alright, had a few laughs and stories. Nothing major." He shrugged

"Are you going to see her again?" She tried to hide the sadness in her voice

 _she probably made him laugh more than I ever did in our sessions_ she thought sadly

"Maybe. I usually don't like workplace romance, tends to complicate things." He said and Harley silently sighed in relief in her head. A small smile was on her face the rest of the ride home as they rode in silence.

Jack pulled into the parking lot and parked in his usual spot. He got out and walked around helped Harley out of the car and carried her bridal style inside the building and to the elevators. Luckily it was a short ride up, he felt bad for the shivering  
/girl in his arms.

Once up to his floor he carried her to the door and fished out his keys the best he could with Harley in his arms, he unlocked the door and walked inside quickly getting her to the couch. He closed the door gently and then disappeared into his bedroom.

Harley looked around weakly at his place as she continued to shiver and wince in pain. A minutes later Jack emerged from the bedroom with a white T-shirt, PJ bottoms, blankets and a first aid kit. He set the shirt and pants near her.

"Let's get you out of these clothes first. I think you can do the top part yourself. Can't you?" She nodded as she slowly started to undress and Jack turned around as she did.

"M-mistah J...I need help with the bottoms now.." He turned around to face her, he walked over a kneeled down in front of her as he carefully started to undo her high heels. He started with the left foot first then did the right foot "shit ow!" She hissed  
/in pain as he started to gently tug away the shoe from her swollen ankle. Next he pulled her towards the edge of the couch and started to undo her buckle from her waist then he slowly pulled down her sequenced red and blue shorts carefully. Once they  
/were off hesitantly he started to pull off her micro fishnets off her slender legs, still careful not to rip them. The last thing left was the red panties that were also very soaked from the puddle she sat in.

His breathing slowed down as he started to pull the material down. A little inside Harley grinned at how close he was to her neither region and how his warm breath was warming her outer lips and clit. One part of her wanted to push his face down into  
/her, but the other half was still a little jealous and angry but she also knew it wasn't a good idea.

Jacks cheeks went red as he picked up the PJ bottoms and he started to slide the soft warm material up her legs and quickly it reached to a point where we would have to lift her without touching her inappropriately.

"Here" she said as she gained some strength and wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted herself enough for him to get the rest of the material over her butt. Once she was dressed she sat back down and he gently lifted her right foot and looked at  
/her swollen ankle "what happened?" He murmured as he opened the first aid kit and started wrapping her ankle.

"B-man...chased me...fought me...my place was ruined so I had no where to really hide. I ran and tripped over my footing and twisted my ankle. I got lucky enough to lose the b-man" She said softly as she watched him care for her injury

"Stupid bats." He grumbled as he finished wrapping her ankle with a wrap. He ripped the rest off and secured the wrap "Thank you" he nodded as he put his arm under her legs and an arm behind her as he lifted her up and carried her to his room. He sets  
/her down on the bed "tonight you can sleep here, but tomorrow you're going back to Arkham." He said softly as a strike of lighting flashed and lit up Harley's face for a split second.

He heard Harley sigh as a another flash of lightning lit up her face and he saw her struggle a little taking out her pigtails as a frown was visible on her face "But I can't go back...so you see the horrible treatment there?" She said softly as he reached  
/over and helped her with her hair then she sighed as he said nothing to her she knew he wasn't going to fight about it even if she tried "If you so wish to I won't put up a fight about it then..."She said quietly as she started to work on the other  
/side

"Harley, once I turn you in chances are I may not have you as my patient anymore." Jack said quietly as Harley's wet wavy hair fell down her shoulders "But I'd rather much have you in a place where you're safer than being beat up by that bat freak" he  
/growled as he said bat freak

"Thanks mistah J." She mumbled as she looked up at him

"I'm going to head to bed." He said softly to her as he turned to leave the room

"You aren't going to sleep in here?" She called out softly to him

He turned around "I don't think that would be very appropriate Harley. You are still-" she cut him off

"We're not in the asylum right now, I'm not your patient. Please stay.." He could hear the plead in her voice.

"Harley..." He sighed

"Please? Just please...at least once. The least you can do before I'm thrown back into that cold lonely cell." Jack looked over at her and another flash of lighting struck and he could see her face for a second, she was actually sad and her shoulders  
/were sagging. He ran his fingers through his hair "fine." He turned on his heel and walked over to the other side of the bed and he started to strip out of his formal attire and down to his boxers.

By now Harley had laid back and made herself comfortable and Jack eventually did the same as he laid down and turned to the opposite side facing away from Harley. He then felt a cold arm and a leg drape over his torso and his legs, harley had snuggled  
/into his back with her fingertips lightly tracing his abs and chest while her face was buried in the back of his neck taking in his scent. He tensed a little for a moment then started getting use to her cuddled up next to him, she sighed contently  
/as they both drifted off to sleep.

 **This chapter is okay I'm not disappointed in it nor am I happy about it I do have a sort of a different idea so I may rewrite this chapter in the future but please tell me what you think of this version I wrote of people don't like it then chances are I might end up rewriting a few parts of it.**


	7. Next day

Jack woke up to the sound of Harley's throaty moan in his face. When his eyes opened his lips were inches from her cherry red ones, he looked at the situation before him. He seemed closer to Harley than he was last night, one leg was on his waist while  
/his morning wood was so very close to being pressed into her center. His hand was under the shirt she was wearing and was on the small of her back which drew their upper halves even closer together.

His heart started pounding in his chest _shit_ he thought as he carefully and slowly withdrew himself from her body. As soon as he did that she whimpered in her sleep which freaked him out even more afraid that she was going to wake and  
/make the situation more awkward than it already was. Harley started to moan again saying the word "Puddin" as her hips wiggled a little, Jack shook his head a little as he slowly climbed out of bed, he quickly walked to the bathroom and closed the  
/door carefully and quietly as he mumbled to himself "shit she's dreaming about me" his heart continued to pound in his chest he didn't know what to think at all.

"Jack?" Harley said groggily as she woke up as she looked out the window at the sun rising. As soon as Jack heard her voice his heart sped up more than he thought was possible. He knew he was indecent, Jack looked down at his member that was still hard  
/as a rock and throbbing despite the situation "In the bathroom Harley!" He called out "I'll be out there soon I just need to freshen up!" He heard her giggle.

"Take as long as ya need mistah J!" Harley yelled back as he heard her limp out of the room and he sighed in relief. He mentally scolded himself for his lower half betraying him then he started stripping his boxers off and turning on the shower, turning  
/it to the coldest setting.

Harley heard the shower turn on and she smiled a little to herself as she looked around the cozy apartment. Everything was so simple, but yet felt like it was owned by a wealthy bachelor. The brown couch was simple but it was cozy and soft, she could  
/just simply imagine him sitting there in his boxers after a long day drinking from a whiskey bottle and watching her crimes on the news.

She giggled. The thought of Jack in his boxers made her aroused but yet all giggly inside, she woke up before he did and saw how close he was to her and how close his morning wood was to her center and how close his lips were to her lips. She wish she  
/would've take the opportunity to kiss him while he was still asleep, but she decided against it in fear that he would wake up and that kiss would make him run away and never want to see her again. So instead she drifted back to sleep which led to  
/her very vivid dreams of her and him in a therapy session having rough sex on the cold metal table.

She shuddered "God I wish that would happen." She said to herself as she half limped to the kitchen and ran her hand over the cool, smooth granite as she looked at the small area that was mostly clean with a plate or two there, a couple glasses and many  
/bottles of alcohol that filled a little corner of the counter "He seems to drink more than he eats." She mumbled softly as she started looking through his selection of alcohol.

As she looked through his little collection of alcohol she noticed her two favorite to mix together which was RumChata and fireball, it was sweetness mixed with a burn. Next to those were scotch and whiskey and a couple of other hard alcohols.

Harley heard the shower turn off and she smiled widely. She turned around and limped back to the couch and sat down as she carefully picked up her still slightly damp clothes and started stripping off his t-shirt and started dressing back into her bra  
/and shirt. Which was really was all that was left of her outfit since her gloves were basically destroy "Stupid Batsy." She mumbled.

"Hm?" Jack said as he walked out of his bedroom and her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him, his hair was slicked back like usual and he had a maroon button up dress shirt with black pants, black belt with black socks and black shiny shoes.  
/He looked perfect.

"Nothing." She smiled softly at him "Hey uh can you help me with.." She blushed a little and gestured down at her leg then her clothes "Sure." He walked over to her, she started to strip out of his sweat pants leaving her lower half naked in front of  
/him, she grabbed her red panties and she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him. She couldn't help but inhale his scent , is was sweet he smelled like vanilla.

"You need help?" he said bringing her out of her slight trance as he watched her struggle a bit putting on the red garment "Yeah" she swallows and she watched as bent down a little to the point where his nose was close to her breasts. She watched as he  
/pulled up the panties over her thighs, once done he looked up and their eyes met.

"Fuck it" she breathed softly as she leaned in and kissed him hard. That's when his demons started to battle him again, one side told him to pull away and that it was wrong and all she's doing is trying to seduce him and the other half of him told him  
/not to pull away and finally give in to his needs. After realizing he's not kissing back Harley pulled back and looked into his eyes, she can see the battle in them. She could see the lust but she could also see the professional side of him fighting  
/away those feelings "I'm sorry" she murmured as she looked down and away from him. "Don't be." He said softly and she looked up at him and suddenly he kissed her fiercely knocking them over on to the couch and finally letting his demon take over.

Immediately she kissed back and wrapped her arms tighter around him

 _Stop you dumbass she's your patient!_ His mind screamed at him and instantly he pulled away and backed away running his hands through his hair "Shit I'm so sorry Miss Quinn! That'll never happen again I promise! I-i don't know what came over  
me-"

Harley rolled her eyes and pushed her self off the couch and limped over to him and pressed her lips against his once more silencing his rambling "Shh" Harley pressed her forehead to his with one hand cradling his cheek "runaway with me" she murmured  
/to him and again his demon and his professional side started to fight again.

 _Runaway with her! Be with her be the man she needs!_ His demon side shouted to him

 _But you have Lilian who can make you happy! Harley will just use you and toss you aside or kill you_ his other side reasoned

He opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't even form a word.

"A week. "Harley said looking into his eyes "I'll give you a week to think about it, I'll break outat midnight onthe last day I'll be at ACE chemicals. If I see you there I know it's a yes and if I don't well I won't bother you anymore." She said  
softly

to him as she move her hand away from him and she limped back near the couch and picked up her micro fishnet tights and tried putting it on herself as he stood there still processing her words while his two sides fought with each other.

"Mistah J? A little help here?" Jack snapped back into reality and looked at Harley who was struggling to get the rest of her tights on. He walked over and he pulled the tights up her thighs and ass. Then he grabbed her sequenced red and blue shorts and  
/he started to pull those up over her legs as she held on to him. Once her shorts were on she started to reach for her heels "Harley.." He said sternly "What? I'm only putting my heels on!" He snatched them away from her "You're only gonna fall and  
/make you ankle worse." She pouted at him those were her favorite heels "But I can't go barefooted either!" She whined "How about this; I'll let you wear them once we get to the police station and I drop you off. Deal?" She nodded a mumbled playfully  
/"yes daddy"

Jack shot her a look as he heard the word "daddy" he growled lowly remembering one of her attempts to seduce him to which he almost gave into, but quickly handled the situation before the monster inside him came out and ruined everything he worked hard  
/for.

Harley heard a growl and the pure look of lust and domination in his eyes she bit her lower lip knowingly that she had hit that dominate spot in him "Let's go." He said lowly as he picked up his messenger bag and put it on his shoulder then he picked  
/up Harley bridal style with her shoes in her hands and carried her out of his apartment and to the car. Once both in the car they drove off to the Gotham police department.


	8. Back to square one

Harley sat in the car singing out loudly to her favorite songs on the radio as Jack drove them down to the Gotham city police station. He somewhat thought her singing was cute, but on the other hand as they drove it got annoying.

"You make me feel like I'm living the teenage dream the way you turn me on I can't sleep let's run away and don't ever look back!" Harley sang out loud as she put her cheap bright red lipstick in the mirror

"My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back!" She continue to sing as she smiled and threw the lipstick into the cup holder along with the cheap blue and pink eye shadow and eyeliner that she somehow got him to buy after he just brought her food.

"We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach got a motel and built a fort out of sheets I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece I'm complete" she looked adoringly at him as she said the words "I'm complete"

She turned down the radio and looked at him noticing they were getting closer to the police station "Mistah J are you sure I have to go back?" She said as her hand slowly moved to his thigh and she gave him a smile as her blue eyes widened and she tilted  
her head "I can't keep you at my place and I don't want you out there fighting a freak in a costume." He said not bothering to move her hand "But mistah J! I'm the clown princess of crime you know I can handle my own!" She pouted as her slowly moved  
her hand towards his crotch.

Jack growled and caught her wrist just as her fingertips were an inch away from his crotch "I thought you said you wouldn't put a fight about this! Harley I do this because I care! I help you as your psychiatrist not because I want to change yourself,  
but to help you stop a life of crime so I can sign that certificate of sanity and help you get out of cruel place like Arkham! You're going in there when we get there and I mean it. Do you understand?" This side of him scared Harley a little bit also  
turned her on, she slowly retracted her hand from his grip "Yes sir" she said quietly.

He nodded as he turned up the radio and switched the station that played more recent songs

"So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your rover, that I know you can't afford bite that tattoo on your shoulder" the song played and Harley hummed happily to to the tune by the second verse.

The song lasted the rest of the ride to the police station.

Once there Jack stopped in front of the building. He looked at her "We're here. I'll see you around Arkham." Harley nodded as she looked at the station then back to Jack, she leaned in a pressed her lips hard against his making some of her lipstick transfer  
to his lips.

She put on her best smile "Bye ya puddin!" She said cheerfully and he watched as she limped out of the car and up to the building where he watched her quickly adjust her pigtails. Once he saw the doors fling open he drove away already missing her and  
wanting to go back for her instead he continued to drive off to the asylum.

Once the doors flung open all guns were drawn on her

"Hiya boys! Miss me?" She said playfully as she grinned with her hands up in the air presenting herself No one made a move as they all stared at her. Harley had now made her way to one of the newer looking cops, she placed a hand on his chest and started  
stroking the mans muscular chest "Hey there big boy" she purred as she licked the tip of his gun teasingly "I'm sure you've heard about me. Hm?" The mans mouth was gaping open a little prepared to say something as he slowly lowered his gun

"I'm a naughty little girl you know." She smirked as the man didn't say anything and stood there in shock

She took his wrist and placed it gently on his cuffs "Why don't you take this naughty little girl back to Arkham hm? " she limped over to the wall near her and all eyes and guns followed her movements as she pressed herself against the wall with her hand  
behind her back "Come on. I know you want to cuff this naughty girl. Make sure you do it nice and rough!" She giggled as the confused cop slowly walked over and started to fumble getting the cuff out

"Don't be so nervous big boy I'm sure this isn't your first time." She smirked as she looked at his face becoming more and more embarrassingly red from her innuendos and sexual references. Once the cop finally got the cuffs out he hurriedly cuffed her  
wrists. Harley let out a moan mocking a porn star "Oh yeah baby!" She said out loud and the cop coughed awkwardly trying to regain his voice and his train of thought

He cleared his throat putting on his most authoritative voice "Ms. Quinn you are under arrest and we are taking you to back to Arkham in the higher security floor." The cop started to take her outside to the police car and he opened the door gently shoving  
her inside. She laughed at the cop who's face was still red and who was still fumbling with everything.

Finally he started the car and drove off to Arkham.

Jack sat there in Dr. Leland's office calmly in front of her. He knew what was coming and he knew he wouldn't like it.

"Since your patient has decided to escape in taking you off her case. Once she returns I'm giving her to Dr. Clark. "

"But-" he started

"No buts. I think it's better if Harley has a female psychiatrist she can talk to. You will be getting Ms. Pamela Isley, and you'll be getting a normal schedule back. You'll be downstairs this time with Ms. Isley room 104 in the group therapy rooms after  
lunch. I would also like to request that any notes and recordings be given to Dr. Clark."

Jack didn't say anything he kept his face blank and stood straight up and walked out with his notebook and pen in hand. It was no use arguing with her, he just prayed Harley doesn't know who he went on a date with. If she found out, Lilian was a dead  
woman for sure.

He walked to the elevator and swiped his key card. He waited patiently for the old elevator to ride up and open, once it did he stepped inside it. The elevator went down a floor before stopping again which let in four huge guards that all squeezed into  
the elevator space. Soon enough the elevator had gotten down tot he bottom floor and all four guards quickly rushed out and ran down the halls of the asylum and to the m

style="font-size: 12pt;"ain entrance door where prisoners were let in and escorted by the guards run to the main entrance made his heart feel heavy,

 _you don't miss her! She's a criminal and out of your life for good!_ his professional side of his mind scolded him.

He continued on walking and as he further and further into the asylum near the cafeteriaand group therapy rooms he could've sworn he heard Harley's laughter echoing throughout the asylum. 

"I'm going crazy I swear." He mumbled as he found room 104 and he swiped his card and h walked right into the room, surprisingly it was different than the previous therapy room. This room had actual paint walls that were the color of a cream yellow, the  
chairs were wooden and so was the table in the middle that had already been set up for him. He shut the door behind him and took a seat and put down his notebook and pen in front of him. He checked his watch which read 12:00 pm knowing that Pamela  
Isley was going to be in the room any minute now.

He looked up and just as if on cue she walked in with two guards behind her and her hands were free. All of this came to him as a surprise since he wasn't use to only two guards and a non restrained patient.

"Hello Ms. Isley." He greeted calmly

"Call me Ivy please" she said was she took a seat and the guards closed the door

"Okay Ms. ivy. How are you today?"

"Fine."She said as she leaned back.

"That's very good to hear." He nodded "so let's start this session with the simple questions. Shall we?"

"How was your date?" She crossed her arms in front of her

"Excuse me?" He said as he raised an eyebrow at her sudden question

"Bright red isn't your color you know." She smirked a little

It hit him as soon as she said that and he quickly rolled up his white lab coat and wiped the lipstick from his lips on his maroon shirt.

Ivy rolled her eyes "I can't believe Harley would love a man like you. Sometimes that girl is just to oblivious to the fact that some guys don't like her back."

"Could you elaborate on that?" He asked trying to move the session along

"In the past she's done this to other therapist. All of them she broke their minds and they turned crazy, they'd be little help to her then she'd just toss them aside and continue on as usual." She shrugged

"Oh." He felt his heart break just a little, one side knew it would be a plot to lure him in the other half was just heart broken

"But with you she seems...different. You know?"

"How so?" A little bit of hope grew back while the other half of himself mentally slapped him for having hope of being in a relationship with his patient

"She cried over you the night she broke out. I've never seen her so heartbroken over a guy before. " she said softly

He nodded and frowned a little "she was doing so good though and making so much progress. Earlier you mentioned her breaking doctors. Why do you think I would be different with her?"

"Everyday in the Tv room, during painting or even in the cafeteria or yard time she would talk non stop about wanting you as an accomplice, and wanting someone to rule Gotham with her. She would paint these horrible paintings of you and her with crowns  
on your guy's head. She's crazy about you." She said quietly "I'm not jealous or anything here doc but I don't see what she would want with a shrink like you."

Jack shook his head "Frankly I don't know."

For a moment they sat in silence

"Anything else you would like to talk about Ms. Ivy?" He said

She shook her head no before reaching down into her orange jumpsuit and pulled a neatly folded note out of her bra and put it on the table and slid it to him.

He unfolded the note a read the beautifully written cursive.

"Only you can make this world seem right,

Only you can make the darkness bright.

Only you and you alone

Can thrill me like you do,

And fill my heart with love for only you.

-HQ"

There was a smile smile on his face as he read the note. Jack folded it neatly back up and tucked it in his pocket breast.

"Thanks you Ms. Ivy." She nodded in response

"You're nice guy Dr. Napier. Dr. Clark is very lucky." She said sincerely

He looked at Ivy and his eyes said everything

"Hard not to know when your psychiatrist leaves your session early after using up my session time with her to talk about you." She said softly but bitterly.

Jack nodded and stood up "I think our time is done here for today. It was nice talking with you." He said and Ivy just gave him a nod as he gathered his things and Ivy simply left and the two guards followed behind her.

Jack followed behind with a small smile still on his face as he walked down Arkham's hallways. As he reached the medical part of the hall way his smile disappeared as he heard a familiar voice cry out in protest and angry threats.

She's back he thought as his heart broke knowing what was happening behind those guards that held Harley down as she struggled violently with a long needle in front of her face as the staff rushed around filling needles with sedatives and rushing back  
for more all to knock Harley out all for a shot of her medicine.

It pained him more than anything to hear her in that medical room being held down against her will for medicine that doesn't seem to do anything for her.

After the cries and threats of violence had settled down Jack quickly walked away not wanting to see the after math of Harley getting her medicine. He knew from this point forward his day was just going to get worse and so was Harley's. He just prayed  
that Harley didn't know who Lilian was.


	9. Dr Clark

**Sorry for the late updates I've been busy with school and trying to make my chapters better if possible! I'm gonna try to update more but no promises!**

* * *

Harley sat there with her straitjacket on and anger in her eyes as she sat there waiting for Dr. Clark a female psychiatrist.

Harley heard the door open and she looked over seeing the blonde woman walk in with a camcorder, tripod and her notebook with pen.

"You're late." Harley grumbled crossly. There was no doubt that Harley recognize the woman, he saw her walking with Jack that night and she had heard about her from her friend Ivy.

"I know and I am very sorry Ms. Quinzel." Harley cringed at her last name and growled lowly at the woman who had started setting up the camcorder.

"It's Quinn." She spat

"My apologies." Dr. Clark said as she pressed record and walked over to the table and sat across from Harley.

"This is patient number 2481. Real name Harleen Quinzel goes by the alias Harley Quinn, this is session number one." Harley clenched her fist under the straitjacket as she heard her old name again

"So Harley I'm just gonna jump straight into this, I'm not gonna do the boring childhood questions, Jack Napier seemed to cover that well with you anyways. So my question to start off is why did you break out of Arkham? You were doing so well what made  
/you want to go back to your old ways?" She asked as her pen was out and ready for answer.

But Harley stayed silent for a moment then finally said "Because, Mistah J broke my heart that night." She said darkly

"Mr. J? Who is that?" She said as she started to write

"I think you should know who mistah J is. You stole him from me." Harley growled

"I do apologize Ms. Quinn, but I do not know who this Mr. J is. Can you describe this man?" Dr. Clark says

"Well he's a very handsome and sexy man, brown hair, perfect blue eyes and voice that can make any girl wet. I'm sure by now you know who is now hm?" She said leaning in

Dr. Clark shook her head and Harley rolled her eyes "what kind of a shrink are you? One that's not very smart obviously! I'm talking about the man you went on a date with yesterday! You stole him from me!" Her voice got louder and louder.

Dr. Clark took a deep breath now knowing who she was talking about and a little spark of jealousy somehow formed for her patient

"Ms. Quinn how can I steal someone from you that is not yours?" She said calmly

Harley growled "No one touches my Mistah J. You keep your hands to ya damn self!" She started to yell

Dr. Clark took a deep breath before she did something stupid that she would regret

"Okay how about we switch topics shall we? What made you willingly turn yourself into GCPD?"

"Mistah J. " she said simply

Dr. Clark sighed realizing there's no getting off the topic or Mr. J

"Why Mr. J? What does he have that you want?"

"Everything and slowly I was turning him into my perfect other half." She smiled deviously

Dr. Clark rubbed the bridge of her nose before looking up "Okay so what if Dr. Napier doesn't want to be with you? "

"Oh that won't be an issue at all." She glared

"And how are you so sure?" Dr. Clark felt her jealousy flare up inside her

"Oh trust me doc." Harley leaned in "I'm sure he would rather be with a fun girl like me than a boring old square like you!" She sneered.

Dr. Clark stood up "I think we're done here for today Ms. Quinn." She walked over and turned off the camera

"Awww did I hit a sensitive spot in poor wittle Dr. Clark!" Harley said in a baby voice

She huffed "No." then she yelled for the guards who came in a started to roughly drag Harley away as she yelled over her shoulder.

"You're so screwed!" Harley yelled then laughed as she was dragged back to her cell.

She laughed the whole way there as they went though secured gates inside the asylum in the high security wing. They took off the straitjacket then roughly pushed her into her cell and slammed the door shut before she even had a chance to get up and react.

Harley sighed and sat down on her cot and looked through the bars of her cell, "only a few more hours until dinner." She mumbled to herself "Hopefully Mistah J has late shift again." She sighed and laid back on her cot replaying memories of her and Jack.

Most memories that she had were of their sessions. But every session with him was exciting and new it seemed, it wasn't like any other session with boring shrinks that were easy to manipulate and break. Jack was different. She enjoyed watching him fight  
/with his demons, the ones that pleaded to be free, the ones that wanted to rip off their mask and run around Gotham free as can be causing mayhem and laughs.

She knew he was close to his breaking point. All he needed was another push.

She was lost in thought for another hour before she heard a guard yell out.

"Quinn dinner time!" A voice boomed and she was snapped out of her thoughts. Harley stood up and put her arms behind her back as the door was opened and she was grabbed roughly out of her cell and slammed against the wall hard making her cheek slam into  
/the cold concrete wall and she laughed. The cuffs were place on her tightly cutting into her wrists and she was dragged down to the cafeteria with other patients and staff.

The guards unlocked her cuffs and let her walk into the cafeteria. Harley walked in and automatically her eyes spotted Jack as he was holding a tray. She smiled and rushed over to grab her tray, she quickly walked through the line as food was being put  
/on her tray she kept her focus on Jack. Once out of line she saw him sit in a corner alone, her heart skipped a beat seeing he was alone.

Quickly her happiness had faded when Dr. Clark came over and started talking to him smiling at him. Her face instantly turned into a scowl. She gripped her tray and walked over to him trying to put on her best smile

"Hiya mistah J!" She said as she scooted between him and Dr. Clark and sat down she then looked up innocently at Dr. Clark. She could tell that her blood was boiling and she wanted to laugh

"I would like some alone time with my former psychiatrist. He's really helped me ya know and I figured it would be nice to catch up with him!" She batted her eyelashes at her as she scooted closer to Jack so their arms were touching.

Dr. Clark clenched her fists for a second then let her fingers relax as she saw it was no use fighting Harley and wasting their dinner time. She gritted her teeth and said with a fake smile through her teeth "Of course Ms. Quinzel."

She ignored the mentioning of her last name and turned to Jack "I missed you." Harley wrapped her arms around his arm tightly preventing him from moving his arm and eating as her cheek rested on his shoulder.

"Harley please eat your food." His voice was professional and almost cold. She sat up and looked down at her plate at what she had been served then scrunched up her nose "Ew fish sticks, I hate fish!" She gently pushed her tray away in disgust.

Jack sighed as he looked helplessly at her tray not seeing much food "Here" he gave her a chocolate pudding cup and a spoon "next time please pick up some sides. You need to eat." Harley looked at him and smiled as she slowly released his arm.

She opened the pudding cup and dug her spoon in scooping it up and taking a bite. She let out a small moan at the taste, Jack watched her. For some reason he couldn't take his eyes away from Harley as she ate the pudding cup.

Quickly she ate it all in a couple scoops, but once she was done she started licking the spoon. He didn't know weather it was purposely or her just being herself. He assumed the second option as he noticed the guards staring at her from the corner of  
/his eye. Jack for a moment got jealous of the guards looking at Harley as she licked her spoon, but that other side came right in and forced those thoughts and feelings right out of him.

He coughed a little grabbing Harley's attention.

"So how was your session with Dr. Clark?" He asked

Harley put her trash on her tray and she crossed her arms and leaned back "I hate her." She grumbled

"What happened?" He turned toward her, he frowned when he notices her swollen cheek

Harley picked up on it and shook her head "I've taken worse from b-man." She rolled her eyes and her cheery mood fully gone now

"So tell me about the session?" He questioned further

"She's not the smartest I can tell and she's like all the other shrinks with her questions except she kept asking about you. Such a nosy little bitch." She growled lowly at the last part

"Oh?" He willed her to continue out of curiosity

"Yeah! Every questioned she asked was all about you!" She rolled her eyes "She even tried to tell me that what if you don't like me! She's just tying to get to me so she can have you for herself!" Harley ranted her voice got louder and louder probably  
/enough for Lilian Clark to hear.

Jack cleared his throat "Settle down now Harley" Jack said though his teeth hoping that she wasn't drawing any attention to them

"Whatevea." She mumbled "I hate her, trying to steal my puddin away from me." Continued to mumble unhappily.

"Hey maybe your next session will be better." He said gently giving her a little smile

Harley looked at him and frowned "no it won't, she ain't you mistah J! She doesn't get me like you do! She ain't ever been in a mob like you once were! She ain't-" Jack put his hand over her mouth

"Harley no one can know that remember?" He hissed at her "I gave up that life long ago, it's not something I'm proud of." Harley licked his palm slowly and bit down on his palm gently which made Jack pulled his hand away wiping it on his lab coat.

Harley pouted "I just want you back is all"

"Well I can't do anything about it, and there's nothing you can do about it either." Jack said firmly as he stood up and took both their trays.

 _Oh there's nothing I can do about it huh? Just watch me I'll break this shrink in a few days, you just watch me._ Harley thought to herself with a smirk as she watches Jack walk off to the trash bins


	10. Jealousy

Harley sat there in her cell with here pants off slightly and her needle in hand as she poked her thigh multiple times then dipping the needle back into the ink she stole from her art therapy.

On her thighs she kept drawing little diamonds, and skull jesters. As well as words like "puddin" and "Harley plus puddin".

"Quinn therapy time!" The guard banged on the door.

Harley quickly hid the ink and needle under her pillow and stood up pulling up the rest of her pants before holding her hands up. The guard came in and started to put her in a straitjacket.

The guards then proceeded to walk her down to a therapy room on the upper floor.

The guard walked me in and sat me down on the metal chair then walked out. As usual Dr. Clark was late, leaving Harley with her thoughts.

Most were about Jack and their past sessions, and how each one became more relaxed and slightly sexual. She misses their sessions, but more importantly him. She rarely got to see him, but when she did, it was usually at lunch time and sometimes at dinner time when he stayed late.

But she didn't complain, in fact it made her happy, only because she was closer to her puddin and the fact that their close contact it Dr. Clarks blood boil with rage. Harley can tell, anytime she talked about Jack or was near him she could almost feel the jealousy coming off Dr. Clark. The way her eyes filled with hate, and the way her fist clenched until her knuckles turned white. She hated Harley with a burning passion.

"Quinzel." Dr. Clark said dryly as she walked into the room snapping Harley out of her thoughts.

Harley put on a smile, to cover up her anger "How nice to see you doc." She said bitterly with a smile

Dr. Clark ignored her a plopped down her note book.

"Well, well someone's in a mood." Harley said smugly and her attitude quickly changing.

"Fuck you." She spat

"Oh doc whatever did I do to you to deserve such harsh words?" Harley fluttered her lashes

"You know I'm this close to putting you on electro shock therapy." She said avoiding her question

Harley just giggled "I dare you."

Dr. Clark looked down hesitantly at her notepad then growled lowly as she looked back up at Harley

"I knew you didn't have the heart to!" Harley smirked "you missed your chance for revenge sweetie. I know you're jealous, I can smell it." She snarled

Dr. Clark glared at the crazy clown girl in rage

"But anyways doc I remember you saying something along the lines of "how can steal someone from you that isn't yours" hm? It's fair game sweetie and looks like I'm winning!"

At that point Dr. Clark snapped. Jealousy took over her completely and she lost all control. Dr. Clark stood up and punched Harley hard in the jaw which only made Harley laugh as she spit out some blood.

"That's all you got ya dumb shrink? B-man can hit harder than that!" She laughed

Dr. Clark gave another blow to Harley's jaw, harder this time knocking her out of her chair making her land on her arm on the concrete floor.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Jack could never love a clown like you!" She continued to kick the helpless Harley as Dr. Clarks voice quivered as she yelled

"Seems...like he...does..." Harley said wincing in pain

"You only manipulated him you bitch!" She screamed as she got on top of Harley and began to beat her

"I'm the only on for the him! You hear me? Only me! He doesn't love you he's only faking so you can get the hell out of here!" Dr. Clark start to sob as Harley struggled under her as she was being beaten by the doctor.

Harley let out an ear piercing shriek as she struggled under the doctor who was now sobbing and her punches getting weaker and weaker as she mumbles a few words about Jack being her one and only.

It wasn't long before multiple guards rushed in and pulled Dr. Clark off her and handcuffed her hands behind her back and roughly yanking her back off Harley as she was helped up and taken down to the medical center.

At the medical center Jack stood there laughing with a couple of his coworkers with coffee cups in hand.

"So Jack who's that little dame that keeps hanging around you?" Leo his coworker smirked

"Just a former patient is all." He said with an uncomfortable smile

"So no patient, psychiatrist relationship huh?" Leo said as he leaned against the counter

"If she's free I would love to have a dame like that." Jared said as he took a drink of his coffee

"Guys you know against the rules to have any other relationship with the patient besides a professional one." Jack said crossing his arms

Jared rolls his eyes "So? Some of them are good for a quick bang. Besides it's not like the head director will find out and even if he does it's not like he'll fire us. We're one of the best doctors here and if he does fire us and a patient dies it's on his head!"

"Yeah besides what's it you if we bang the patients. More importantly that crazy dame Harley!" Leo smirked

Jacks mind started to fight again.

 _Show these people who Harley's belongs to. Show them who's boss!_

Jack looked at the two men

 _Don't do it, don't let a girl like Harley ruin everything you worked hard for!_

Jack looked at the two men again "She doesn't mean anything more than a patient to me."

Before Jared or Leo could say something the doors opened and a bloody Harley was walked in by the guards and sat down on the bed and taken out of her straitjacket. Jacks eyes widen in horror, Harley noticed this through her swollen eye and she giggled.

Jared and Leo left to grab supplies.

"I'm fine Mistah don't looks so scared!" Harley

smiled

Jack took a tissue from the box on the counter next to him and he walked over to Harley and sat on the bed next to her. Then he gently pressed the tissue up to her bloody nose as he gently wiped away the blood around her mouth. No words were said, just silence and tension.

After a few minutes he pulled the bloodied tissue away from her face. He dropped it in the trash bin near her bed, then he turned back to her. Jack opened his mouth to say something, but before he could Harley leaned in and kissed him.

In an instant he gave into her like a drug, he cupped her face softly as his mouth took a hold of her lower lip and he gently started to suck the over flowing blood from Harley's split lip. Her blood was sweet like candy, he couldn't get enough.

Harley laid back and pulled him down on to her. Out of habit he moved his hands down to her neck and squeezed tightly cutting off her air and probably leaving finger bruises. He continued to kiss her as Harley wrapped her legs around his waist.

"And you said you were against fucking the patients." Jared chuckled as he interrupted the pair along with Leo walking in behind him.

"Mmm I don't think my puddin is against fucking his patient." Harley purred and stroke his chest as Jack sat up still in between her leg.

"And they nicknames here!"Leo teased

Jack coughed awkwardly as he unlatched Harley's legs from him and he stood up and adjusted himself as secretly as possible.

Both men chuckled as they pulled up a chair next to her and they started to check out her face

"Whoever hit you, hit you pretty hard huh?" Jared asked as he looked at her swollen eye.

"Oh please I've taken worse from the bats!" She said smiling

Jared just nodded "okay I'm gonna lift up your shirt up to check out any other damage. Okay?" Harley just nodded as she watched Jared lift up her shirt.

Instantly Jack got jealous of this action. Harley noticed his eyes growing dark with anger and jealously.

Jared didn't notice neither did Leo till Jack punched Jared in the face hard causing him to roll away from Harley and hold his nose as it started to bleed.

Harley looked up to him in shock and the same shock was mirrored on his face.

"I'm..." he couldn't get the words out. One side said the man deserved it for even thinking about fucking his Harley and seeing no reason to apologize while the other half told him he should apologize and distance himself away from her before he gets fired from his job.

Instead he stayed silent and rushed out of the room and ran to the men's staff restroom. He looked at himself into one of the mirrors at the sink. He turns on the water and splashes himself in the face.

Jack looked up and gripped the sides of the sinks "Who are you?" He asked himself "What am I becoming?"

His mirror self looked back at him and gave a sinister grin.

"Haven't you guessed by now? I'm you. The real you." He started cackling.

It sent shivers down Jacks spine, all he could hear was the cackling.

"Shut up!" He yelled out loud as the cackling continued in his head. Jacks fist clenched and he screamed out loud as he punched the mirror in front of him.

The glass mirror fell into the sink and ground in shards. His knuckle was bleeding with little shards in them, but at last there was silence once again. He couldn't help but break down, he wasn't sure if he like what he was becoming or hated it, but all he could do now is cry in silence with his conflicted thoughts.

* * *

 **This is the original quite that I took some bits form for the Jack in the bathroom part:** _My insides contract- bad. "who are you?" I ask right out loud. And he says what I've been afraid of since I killed Lester's father. Haven't you guessed? I'm you. The real you. -_  
class="quoteAuthor" style="box-sizing: border-box; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" _Bonnie Shimko, You Know What You Have to Do_

 **Also sorry this chapter is kind of shit and late I had some writers block I couldn't think of anything good so went with the whole jealousy thing and wrote it kind of badly idk**


	11. The man in the red hood

After Jacks meltdown, people were instantly worried. News spread quick after one of his coworkers came inside the restroom after hearing the noise. Immediately he was brought to the medical ward and his knuckles were bandaged up before Dr. Leland called him into her office.

"I'm fine to work, I really am. I'm just stressed is all." He gave her a weary smile

Dr. Leland only shook her head "I think you need a week off from this place, I think it's turning you insane." She half joked

"But what about Harley, my patient? No one else can handle her but me, she needs to have her therapy sessions." He reasoned

"Who said anything about you having her as a patient again? Besides another doctor can handle her. You're taking the week off and that's final." With a sigh of defeat jack stood up and walked out of her office and down to his.

His mind was going crazy at this point. One side told him to just take the day off, but the other side said just break Harley out and he can freely have what's his.

Doing his best to drown out the second option he took off his slightly bloodied lab coat and hung it up on the hanger, and he gathered his things and walked out of his room and down to the elevator.

The elevator ride seemed to take forever in his mind, but once the doors opened he practically ran out of the elevator, swiped his card to check out, and out to the open air.

He took a breathe of the fresh cold air. It made him feel a little bit calmer and just a little bit more sane.

For a moment he looked around wondering where his car was before remembering, it had been stolen two days ago.

"Maybe a walk couldn't help." He mumbled to himself before he walked out of the gates of Arkham.

Jack shivered a little as he walked the streets of Gotham. It had felt like forever since he had been beyond the Arkham gates ever since Harley's return to Arkham, he'd stay late and work.

Adjusting his messenger bag, he continued on walking. As he walked he tried focusing his mind on the little things he saw in Gotham. That worked for a bit until he saw a costume store that was open year around.

In the costume store window he saw a jester costume on a mannequin with the cowl on the head. On the display widow was a red mask with black eye holes displayed on a mannequin head.

For a moment he stopped and stared at the red mask, then he looked over at the jester outfit on the other side. His professional side mentally slapped him, while the other side screamed crazy ideas about ways he could break Harley out of the asylum.

He must've been standing there for a good few minutes until a guy shoved right passed him. He knew it was his fault for standing in the way after all, but a part of him wanted to yell at the guy for even shoving past him. Instead he stayed silent and carried on his way home.

The moment he got home he dropped his bag on the ground and walked to his kitchen and grabbed the first bottle of liquor he saw and took it to his living room. He plopped down hard on the couch and opened the bottle and started drinking and from there most of the night was a blur.

A couple of bottles later, Jack paced his living as he mumbled a string of curse words while his mind plotted. His drunken mind muting his professional side.

His place was a mess with glass shards and broken objects. Before breaking another glass an idea came into his mind. He put the glass cup down and stormed towards the door and down the elevator into the dead of the night.

Silently Harley sat there in her cell texting away on the smartphone that was snuck in by a guard. A guard that Frost had to hunt down and threaten.

 **Frost: we'll be there during breakfast**

Harley nodded at the phone as if Frost was really there. With a sigh she laid back and closed her eyes trying to will herself to sleep.

An hour into her sleep someone shook her awake frantically. When she opened her eyes she was awoken by a man in a red mask, red cape and disheveled looking dress shirt, pants, shoes and gloves. Instantly she recognized him by the shirt color that she could barley see in the flashs of red as the sirens started to sound.

"Mistah J?" She said in shock but he didn't say anything as he tosses an AR-15 on her bed as he spoke in a voice she never heard him spoke in. His voice was dark, low and with a slight growl "Go now!"

She climbed out of bed and picked up the AR-15 and left the cell with Jack behind her.

Patients were free, doctors were running for safety and guards were trying to stop them both while some were trying to move other patients somewhere safe. Patients, doctors and many guards were killed in the process.

Jack shot the guard behind them as they ran outside and got into the awaiting stolen van. Jack quickly got into the drivers side and Harley in the passenger side.

With that they sped away from the cops, away from Arkham and to the unknown.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait schools been in the way but soon I do have thanksgiving break! Sorry if this chapter sucked but please review!**


	12. Batsy Batsy Batsy

Jack and Harley sped through the city of Gotham as Harley was laughing loudly and shooting Batman's bat mobile as he chased them through the city.

"Stupid bats!" She yelled as they heard a thud on the roof of the van, on the roof of the van was Batman on top.

Jacks adrenaline rushed through his veins and his drunken mind screaming at him to get away from the city but instead Harley brought him out of thought, before he could react Harley shrieked "Puddin watch out!" as she braced herself for the impact as they crashed into the walls of Ace Chemicals.

Both of them crashed through the windshield on impact making them both hit the vat of chemicals hard.

Jack rubbed his head and looked over a the now knocked out Harley with the gun laying next to her.

"Fuck" he hissed

He quickly got up only to be met with Batman face to face. Without thinking he gave a hard punch to the mans jaw, making him stumble back.

But Batman was quick to start fighting back. Jack wasn't prepared for the blows that came to him, they hard and would leave bruises later.

Stumbling over his own feet Jack ran, he ran to the ladder that went up to a platform over the chemicals. Batman was quick to follow using his grappling hook to get up there faster than him.

Coming face to face again with the Dark Knight again, Jack made a run for it. He didn't get far before Batman caught up to him.

In one swift move before Jack could try to think of a new plan to escape, Batman lifted him up by the throat and walked him over to the edge of the platform.

As he held him by the throat he ripped off his mask.

"Dr. Jack Napier." Batman said in a deep voice

Before Batman can say anything else or move him away from the vat, a gun shot rang out

Jack's eyes flashed before his eyes as he fell backwards into the thick green, bubbling chemicals

Jack screamed out as he fell into the vat of bubbling green chemicals as Batman laid there on his stomach in pain as the back of his leg started to bleed.

Batman groan in pain as he held his leg and took out his grappling hook and he shot it to a railing and flung himself through a class window and left into the night.

"Puddin!" Harley cried as she ran and pressed the drainage button. The siren rang out as the vat drained itself.

Within minutes the vat of chemicals was drained and Harley climbed the ladder into the now empty container.

Harley grabbed Jack and picked up his heavy limp body and carried him out to the nearby emergency shower. She pressed the button and the shower turned on. Harley sat down and collapsed against the wall as the shower turned on and drenched both of them.

The chemicals from his body drained down the drain. Jack groaned in pain as his skin felt like it was on fire. He sat up weakly against Harley's body as she held him gently against her.

Harley looked down at the now green haired man with blood red lips and chalk white skin. He was beautiful to her. Harley smiled down at him and whispered "Welcome to my world puddin." She brushed some of the hair that fell to the side of his face and brushed it back as she kissed his cheek.

Both of them sat there until the shower automatically turned off, and they stayed there for the rest of the night and fell asleep.

* * *

 **First time writing a fighting scene especially with Batman in it sorry if the whole fight scene kind of sucked**


	13. The change

Jack awoke with a start. When he woke up he found himself in a car with a massive headache. Looking around he saw black leather seats and tinted windows, then he noticed something in the reflection of the rear view mirror he saw a man with green hair,  
/chalk white skin, blood red lips, dark eyes lids, the clothes he had on weren't the ones he had on last night, he had on a white dress shirt the fit surprisingly well, he also had black shoes and pants all his size. He stared at the man before him.

He shifted a little and noticed it moved too. He let out a small gasp and he stared at himself with his mouth hung open.

"Puddin you're awake!" Harley said happily, but Jack didn't move or say anything.

Harley scooted over and wrapped her arms around tightly around him and snuggled into him. He made no movement and stayed stiff looking at himself in the mirror.

Harley pouted at him and put a hand on his cheek and gently but forcibly moving his head so their eyes met "Puddin what's wrong?"

After a few minutes of silence he finally asked "What happened to me? I look like a clown!" His voice was hoarse

"You don't remember?" She frown as her hand slowly slipped off his face

He shook his head no slowly.

"I'll explain when we get home." She said as she gently took his large hand in her small ones.

Jack turned his head and looked out the window. He recognized the area he was at, the area in Gotham was popular for clubs, lounges and luxury apartments.

It wasn't long before the car went through a gate and had went into a underground parking garage. Quickly a spot was found and parked next to a pink Lamborghini with a skull and the same harlequin cowl that he saw on the mannequin in the shop, but this  
/one was gold.

Frost opened his door side and let the two out of the car. Harley smiled as she grabbed his hand and led him to the elevators. The elevator was spacious had four buttons aside from the usual emergency ones. Harley pressed the fourth button labeled "HQA"  
/and quickly that led them up the building and the doors opened to reveal a normal looking apartment.

Harley grinned as she took his hand again and excitedly led him into the apartment.

"Welcome to your new home puddin!"Harley giggled happily as she let go of his hand and flopped on to the light gray sectional sofa and let out a happy sigh.

Jack swallowed looked back at Frost who only just gave him a nod and Jack slowly started to walk around the place.

Harley watched him from her seat as he roam the place and explore it as if he was a brand new animal from the shelter she had just brought home. After a minute Harley popped off the couch full of energy.

"Oh puddin I forgot! I need to show you your new room!" Harley grabbed his hand as she ran and led him down a hall that had 4 doors. She opened one of those doors that led to a master bedroom.

The bed had nice light gray satin sheets and pillows "This is where you'll be sleeping for now on!" Harley smiled.

Jacks mind started to argue at this, one side was happy, but the other side started to protest at this change.

"Also Frosty pick ya up some clothes puddin! So no worries!" Harley said happily

"Listen Harley this is nice and all but-" he was cut off quickly by Harley

"Mistah J you can't go home now, you're a wanted man now." She shrugged

"What could've I possibly done last night besides and do whatever the hell made me look like this?" He rolled his eyes

"Oh mistah J you've done so much more than that! Police don't know you but the bats sure does!" She said as she took him back to the living room and turned on the flat screen to the morning news.

"We are live here at Ace Chemicals where a car crashed through the the wall of the chemical plant. Footage shows a man in a red mask breaking out the infamous criminal Harley Quinn, detectives believe that a psychiatrist there at Arkham is the same person  
/who broke out Harley Quinn who crashed into the chemical plant and left on foot. Back to you Tom.

Jack stared at the tv with his mouth slightly open as the tv switched from Vicki Vale back to the news anchor.

"That was all you puddin!" Harley chirped

"This couldn't have been me!" He said in frustration as he could hear the insane laughter in his head *it is all you! Just accept it!*

"Sure was mistah J! And after that performance last night I think you're ready for tonight!" Harley giggled

"Tonight?"

Harley nodded "I need to come back for a friend and besides I think there's unfinished business between you and Jared." Harley smirked at him

Jack frowned a little

"Oh come on don't give me that look! I saw how much you wanted to kill him, and once you do you'll feel very liberated. I promise. " she smiled at him showing off her pretty white teeth.

Jack sighed as he finally gave into the other voice in his head and he couldn't say no especially after the smile Harley gave him which he loved "Fine I'll do it."

"Yay! Now all we have to do is think of a name for you! Cause after tonight mistah J the whole world will know your name." Jack shrugged as he couldn't come up with anything good

"Hmmm...what was your dream job in the first place?" Harley asked as she started to pace back and forth

"Well I wanted to be a comedian, but dear old dad would allow me to become such a thing. He said I would never make it." He frowned a little

Harley stayed silent and continued to pace and think "Joke...joke...joke..Joke...er...that's it! Joker! That's can be your new name Joker!" Harley said happily as she stopped in front of him

"Joker hm? Interesting name." He nodded a little still a little uneasy at the idea of committing a crime.

"Then it's settled!" Harley said as she walked over to him and pushed him down on the couch and sat in his lap and cuddled him "we're gonna have so much fun together puddin!" Jack shifted a little under her, not being use to the contact.

"Harley he's here." Frost said as they heard the elevator doors close and he stood there tall with his hands in front of him and his face blank.

"Shit. Okay okay send him in." Harley said as she rolled her eyes and got off Jack as she walked off to the bedroom to change leaving Jack by himself.

The elevator door let out a ding and the doors opened up to show a black man with piercings, tattoos, leather jacket, jeans and shoes. Behind him was Frost.

"Who are you?" The man asked as he walked in and sat down on the couch making himself comfortable almost across from Jack.

"Ja-Joker. It's Joker call me J."

"Monster T." He said and he stuck out his hand

"He don't shake hands." Frost said and Monster T retracted his hand

"So where's Harley? I was suppose to meet her."

Before Jack could say anything Harley came out.

"Right here." Harley said as she came out to the living room in her red and blue sequenced shorts, high heels, fishnet tights, a daddy's little monster shirt with her holsters on each side of her and her black, gold and white gun.

Monster T let out a low groan and smirked a little "She a bad bitch." He said lowly for only Jack to hear.

 _Wrong choice of words_ hethought angrily

Jack clenched his fists as Harley sat down next to him. Quickly he put his arm around her and held her close to him.

"Hey Harley on the behalf of everybody welcome back. Everything has been falling apart since you-" Harley cut him off

"Oh T. Are you really trying to sweet talk me." Harley gave him one of her sweet looking but yet evil smile.

"I can assure you-"

"No I can assure you that I heard you tried to take over **My** businesswhile **I** was locked up." Harley spat and the man swallowed nervously, Harley then took a deep breath and held up her hands"Look just for you I'll  
give youa deal." Harley said as she took her gun out of her holster and dropped it on the couch as she stood up and swayed her hip towards the guy.

Slowly and seductively she straddled the man. Jacks chest started heaving with jealousy and rage, but they couldn't see that as the stared at each other.

Harley moved her head to his ear "So how about this hot stuff," she said as she licked the shell of his ear before continuing "I'll forget you guys trying to rob me and of what ya called me if," Harley clamped her teeth down hard on his earlobe,making  
/him jump a little,and tugged it down making the hole stretch out from his half circle earring"you let me have seventy five percent of the profit and you get twenty five. Deal?" Harley asked sweetly asshe rubbed his chest while her other hand  
toyed

with the gun in his holster near his crotch.

He watched the scene before him, the man held her hips. Harley being on his lap and his hand placement alone was enough to set Jack off. He grabbed Harley's gun and before Monster T could answer anything he fired two rounds into the mans head. Making  
/the blood splatter all over Harley and the couch.

Jack got off the couch and threw the gun down as he walked towards her. Roughly her gripped her arm and pulled her up off the dead man and into his body tightly.

His breathing was heavy and he let out a low growl and said into Harley's ear "You're mine, you belong to me. No one else."

Harley grinned and strokes his face before kissing him "I'm always yours puddin."

Jack kissed back then threwback his head and let out a cackle. One Harley has never heard before, but quickly it became her favorite sound.

* * *

 **Thank you guys so much for the positive reviews! It really does make my day I feel pretty good about this chapter please review on what you think of it!**


	14. The death of a bird

Frost opened the doors to the blue and pink van as Jack and Harley loaded into the van with weapons in hand. Harley had her mallet with stink bombs on her belt while Jack had a machine gun.

Three other henchmen with masks loaded into the back with them with machine guns in their hands.

Jack didn't question the masks. He put his arm protectively around Harley and pulled her close to them during the ride to Arkham. Jack eyed the three masked men suspiciously the whole ride.

"Puddin thanks for doing this with me." Harley said smiling and bringing his attention over to her

"Oh you know I'd do anything for you." He said looking down at her.

She smiled at him and before she could even kiss him they felt the car slam through the gates of Arkham and the car comes to a screeching halt.

The henchmen opened the doors and began shooting as Frost put sticky bombs on the doors and set them off.

Everyone rushed in as the sirens started to sound. Harley went to the first place Ivy would be which was her cell. She didn't waste any time getting to her, after killing a guard she took his key card and swiped it releasing Ivy.

"Let's go!" She screamed at Ivy as they ran down to the main area. There in the main area Jack had already tied up Jared with cords, the machine gun was pointed at his head.

"Such a shame a good doctor dies hm, but no one touches my property!" He yelled as he pulled the trigger and the bullet flew into his head as Batman swoops in and knocks Jack down.

Groaning in pain and laughing. Jack gets up and manages to run past Batman's next move as he sees Harley fighting Robin. Before he can get there Ivy has her vines wrapped around the two heroes.

With a maniacal grin he looked at the boy who was fighting Harley. He watched as he struggled in the vines for a moment but then gave up seeing it was no use, then he looked over at his now bruised Harley then to Batman who was slow but surely reaching  
/his hand down to grab weed killer.

"This will hurt you more than does me bird brain." He said aiming the gun and shooting Robin in the head, he let out a cackle, killing felt like a breath of fresh air to him. His body goes limp in the vines and Batman screams out as gets the weed killer  
/and let's the canister go making it spray out and the vines die down.

All in one quick motion Batman punches Jack hard in the face. It knocked his bottom front teeth out and chipped a few other teeth, but Batman didn't stop there. Harley screamed out as she threw down her stink bomb making the place fog and stink up slowly.

Ivy covered her face as well as Harley as Jack and Batman passed out from the stink. Harley and Ivy dragged Jack together out of the asylum and into the van.

Everyone got in the back and Frost drove off. Harley held Jack in her arms as she stroked his hair and wiped the blood away from his mouth and face.

"B-man is gonna pay for this. Nobody hurt my puddin." Harley said kissing his forehead

"Who is this guy anyways Harls? What happened to that doctor named Jack?" Ivy said crossing her arms

"His name is Joker, and it is Jack. He's the one who broke me out of Arkham." Harley sighed happily and smiled down at him "isn't he just the greatest Red?" Ivy rolled her eyes and gagged.

"I guess. How can you find a guy the looks like a clown sexy? He looked cute as a normal looking doctor. But this?" Ivy gestured over to Jack "No way."

"Mistah J is perfect the way he is! Anyways Red how can you find plants sexy?" Harley asked frowning

"Harley for the last time I don't find them sexy they're my babies! They're poor little mistreated plants who need love." Ivy defended

"Yeah yeah whatever." Harley said rolling her eyes as she turned her attention back to Jack.

The van stopped outside of Ivy's home and she got out waving to her friend thanking her.

The rest of the ride home was spent making calls and barking orders.

Jack woke up with a sharp pain in his face but mostly his mouth. He looked around seeing he was in their room and Harley no where to be seen.

Jack got up and looked in the mirror. He was in different clothes than he remembered, all he had on was purple sweat pants that say Arkham on the side. He also noticed something else different, and he could feel it too. In his mouth it felt kind of cold  
/and not like natural teeth.

He opened his mouth and saw the bottom row of his teeth made of metal. His top teeth have the same thing except there was some teeth still there, but the knocked out parts covered with metal. Shaking his head he walks out of the bedroom and into the living  
/room where Harley was tattooing her right arm in diamonds.

"Harls what happened?" He asked as he walked over and sat down next to Harley. She turned off the tattoo gun.

"Bats happened glad to see you awake puddin. How ya feeling?" She asked as she set down the tattoo gun and wrapped her arms around him tightly, cuddling him.

"Sore I must say, but I'm all right." He smiled down at her.

"Can I get you any things to eat puddin?" Harley asked letting go of Jack

"Sure surprise me." He shrugged as Harley got up and curiously Jack grabbed the tattoo gun turned it on.

As Harley started making some food for both of them, Jack started to tattoo himself on his forearm. It started out as a little shaky he got the hang off it. He started writing "HA HA's" it was the only thing in his mind aside from Harley.

"Here ya go." Harley said setting down a grilled cheese in front of him.

"Harley give me you arm." He said suddenly as he stopped tattooing himself and smiled proudly at his creation.

"What for puddin?" Harley asked with her head tilted to the side curiouslyas she scooted over and and stuck her arm. Jack just smiled and switched he ink out on the tattoo gun then turned to Haley as he caressed her upper arm then started to tattoo  
/it.

Harley giggled as the tattoo needle tickled her and she watch Jack tattoo her beautiful porcelain skin.

"There" he smiled as he wiped away the ink revealing a big blue letter J.

"It's beautiful." Harley said happily "Now since you got to tattoo something on me now it's my turn." Harley said with a grin as she took the tattoo gun from his hands then pushed him back on the couch and straddled him.

On his right peck slowly she started to draw a skull on him. Jack watched and grinned as she did and how focused she was, her soft little hand wiping away the ink on her art work and she continues.

Harley continued on to draw the jester hat that went up to his shoulder. He chuckled a bit causing the needle to slip a little "Hey! Hold still I'm almost done!" She playfully scolded as she continued. Within a few minutes she was done with the finishing  
/touches "There all done!" Harley said smiling.

Jack chuckled as he admired the tattoo "Good work baby. Now I have one last one for you." He grinned and his new grin sent shivers down her spine. Jack pushed Harley off him and stomach first on the couch. He straddle her back and took off her white tank  
/top.

Jack gently pushed down her red bra strap and turned back on the tattoo gun. He started working on her left shoulder blade, on the same side as the J tattoo. Jack stayed silent as the noise from the tattoo gun filled the air.

Within an hour he was done. During that hour Harley had fell asleep, Jack leaned down and gently bit the shell of her ear "wake up I'm done." He whispered and Harley woke up as he climbed off her back.

Jack helped her up and walked her to their master bathroom. He showed her the tattoo in the mirror and she smiled, it said "Property of the Joker" with a skull in the middle.

"Itsperfect pudding." She said hugging him

"Now everyone knows you're mine and only mine. if anybody touches you they die" He said with a low deep growl.

The growl sent shivers down her spine "Let's head to bed Puddin." She said as she ran a hand down his new ink and took his hand leading him back to their room where they both fell asleep comfortably in each other's arms

* * *

 **Originally this was gonna be two separate chapters, but I decided to make it one chapter instead! Harley Da Psycho i hear you on the tattoos we are getting there for the most part slowly but surely since they do have a lot of tattoos lol. Thanks for reading you guys and please review**  
/


	15. Date Night Part 1

Jack awoke to a humming noise and the bright sun. As he goes to wipe his eyes a tiny hand keeps his hands still "Hold on mistah J almost finished!" She said finishing up the little diamond on his middle finger.

"There all finished!" Harley said smiling as she turned off the tattoo gun. Jack took a look at his hand, on his fingers he had a ace, a heart and a diamond "Harls how long have you been up?" He asked looking at the clock that read "7:08 am".

"Since five! I got bored so I started tattooing ya again! You're such a deep sleeper puddin." She said as she got up and grabbed the mirror and showed him his face which now had a star on his temple, the letter J under his eye and the word Damaged on his forehead. Jack chuckled and gave her a grin as he didn't question the tattoos.

"Come here pumpkin I think it's your turn." He said as pulled Haley on to the bed and took the tattoo gun from her hand. In a quick few moves she had the word "Rotten" written on her jaw and a little heart under her eye.

"Baby I'm damaged and you're rotten." He smiled

"We're just a match made in hell aren't we?" She giggled as she place a light kiss on his lips

"That we are." He grinned.

Harley slid out from under him as her stomach rumbled "Come on puddin I'm starving let's eat!" She said as she went over and pulled out one of his dress shirts and put it one which covered up her red lace bra and shorts. Jack grinned at the site and got up out of bed and followed Harley.

"Here mistah J." She said as she handed him a cup of coffee "How did you know I like my coffee like this?" He chuckled softly as he took another sip.

"Not hard to tell when your doctor comes in tired with strong smelling coffee." She smiled as she turned around and started getting things out for pancakes. He nodded and walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch turning on the TV.

"In other recent news, someone else is on the loose from Arkham Asylum. Workers there believe it was Pamela Isley. Footage shows a green haired man and a blonde girl in pigtails with blue and pink dip dyes have broken Ms. Isley out." The anchor woman said

"It is believed that Harley Quinn and her new unknown sidekick is behind this." Said the anchor man

Jack frowned a little as Harley came over with pancakes and syrup "What's wrong puddin?" Harley asked as she sat herself next to him.

"I need a way, I need a way for people to know my name. I can't always just be referred as Harley Quinn's sidekick." He said as he took a bite

"Soon enough they will just be patient." She said as she took a bite of the pancake that's drenched in syrup.

Jack watched as Harley ate. He watched the way the syrup dribbled down her chin, he chucked as he finished the last of his food and got up and put his dish in the sink. Harley followed after him doing the same.

Jack rinsed off his plate in silence, then took Harley's plate and did the same. Harley watched him, she could tell he was tense and all of the sudden a bit angry.

She walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso "Pudding what's wrong?" She asked softly. Jack turned around to face her, he looked down, still able to see the dark bruises through the open shirt.

"Nothing." He frown and gently pushed her arms down to the side and walked off to the bedroom. Harley was quick and followed him.

Jack sat there on the bed as he stared out the window, Harley walked up and stood between his legs "Daddy what's wrong?" She gave him a pout knowing he now he couldn't deny answers.

"I failed you." He grumbled not wanting to admit

Her brows furrowed "What do ya mean puddin?"

"Stupid boy blunder that's what I mean! He hurt what's mine, he already paid the price, but just..." he grumbled lost for words

"Ya still feel guilty you couldn't help sooner huh?" She said softly as she put her hands on his shoulders.

Jack stayed silent not wanting to admit she's right.

"Awww puddin I know how to make some smiles." She said sweetly as she picked up the tattoo gun and lifted his left hand. She started to draw a smile tattoo on the back of his hand.

It took her an hour to complete and by then Jacks mood had changed in a flip of a switch.

"See now you have a smile puddin!" She giggled as she lifted the hand to his face and she laughed.

Jack gave her a grin as he put down his hand and put them on her waist. Harley smiled at him and leaned her forehead on his "I know some other ways to make some smiles puddin." She purred and winked at him

Jack pulled her in more between his legs and just as he was leaning up to kiss her, Frost knocked at the door.

Jack growled in annoyance as his hands gripped her waist.

"Come in Jonny!" Harley said

Frost walked in awkwardly as he saw the two, but that didn't change his usual calm facial expression.

"The special order is here, they're waiting outside."

Jack rolled his eyes "Harls can't that wait?"

Harley gave him a light peck on the lips "Sorry puddin it's for tonight." She said softly as she pried his hands off her.

"I'll be right there Jonny let me get dressed." Harley said as Frost nodded giving the two their privacy.

Jack watched as Harley started to dig through her wardrobe for clothes. A few minutes later Harley came out with a red and black tank top with red diamonds on the back side, with red and black shorts with her red and black boots.

Jack gazed at her for a moment then in a flip of a switch his eyes turned dark "Go change I'm not having these people see you like that!" He stood up with his arms crossed, but Harley ignored him and put on her shoulder holsters.

"Harley are you even listening?" Jack growled

Harley looked up as she slid her gun into the holster "What was that? I should go out anyways? Sorry the voices." She smirked and pointed to her head and rolled her eyes. With that Harley walked out of their room and walked out of the apartment with Frost, ignoring the shouts of protest from Jack.

Harley and Frost got down to the club floor and they both walked out to see two men with leather jackets, jeans and black shoes. One had a cigarette in his hand, he stomped it out as soon as Harley and Frost came out.

"First off where's the gun." She asked holding out her hand.

One of the men cursed under their breath and handed over the purple and gold gun with a little gold skull jester on it.

Harley started to inspect it "Hm fully loaded, nice design. I approve." The other guy sighed in relief

"Now keys" she held out her hand the first guy dug in his pockets for a few seconds trying to find the set of keys in his pocket full of coins, lighters, cigarettes and paper.

He dug them out handed Harley the keys. She took them and walked over to the purple Lamborghini. The insides were white, the steering wheel was white and gold had a gold skull jester in the middle that match the back and front. The handles were gold as well as the wheels and a few other parts of the car. To top it all off the car had a license plate that says "HA HA HA".

"Well it's perfect boys! Here." She stuck her hand in her back pocket handing one of the men the thousand dollars she promised. The men split it evenly and hurried on their way.

"Here Frost put the car in the garage will ya?" Harley said as she dropped the keys in his hand and put the gun in her holster as she headed inside and back up to the apartment.

Jack sat there etching "Gods only child" into his side. During the time Harley was gone he had two new tattoos. He had one on his side and a big grin below his belly button.

"I'm back mistah J!" Harley announced as she walked through the door of their bedroom. Jack looked up and scanned her body for any markings, when he saw none there was a small sigh of relief.

"What's that you got there?" He asked as his eyes landed on the purple gun in the holsters.

Harley smiled and walked over to him "It's one of your first gifts out of two." She took out the it in his hand

"Baby you're the greatest!" Jack said as set the gun on the bed and he stood to kiss her. Harley kissed him back and soon enough they were in a heated make out session. Jack backed her against the wall and wrapped a hand around her neck as they kissed.

Harley moaned loudly against his lips getting lost in the moment. Jack started to press his bulge into Harley as he bites her lower lip hard drawing a bit of blood.

All of the sudden Harley's phone starts to buzz on the table. Jack tilted his head back and dramatically groaned as he took his hands off Harley and stepped back.

Harley picked up her phone and looked at the unknown number before deciding to hit the accept button.

"Hello?" Harley said

"Oh hi Mr. Tony, yeah I have a few spare minutes."

Harley went silent for a few minutes.

"No I can't tonight, it's opening night tonight. We can have a meeting here in the next few days will that work?" Jack sat down on the bed and started to play with his gun as he waited.

"What day are you free? I have plans with a certain someone the next two days."

There was another few minutes of silence.

"Uh how about Saturday?" Harley asked as she leaned against the wall and looked at her nails

"Okay if it's fine by you fine by me then. Okay see you then." Harley hung up and put her phone back on the dresser and rolled her eyes.

"What are we doing the next two days Harls?" Jack questioned

"Well puddin that's up to you." Harley giggled "Now go get ready its date night tonight." as she left into her closet and shut the door.

* * *

 **Sorry it was kind of a shitty chapter that was late. Lately issues have been going on and it's made me depressed and a little less motivated but soon I'll try to get out the next chapter here soon. Also soon I will be starting another fanfic eventually and will mostly be about Joker, Harley, Ivy etc. In the asylum so you guys are welcome to send in one shot ideas that eventually I'll start writing and posting once I get the last few chapters of this story in! Thanks for reading and review.**  
style="font-size: 12pt;"


	16. Date Night part 2

**Warning: Really badly written smut**  
 **  
**

 **Sorry for the shitty chapter here I know the smut it weird and awkward it's my first time actually trying to write that kind of stuff!**

* * *

Jack sat there waiting in the couch and bored out of his mind. It didn't take him long to get dressed, he dressed in a white button up shirt that he left halfway unbuttoned showing off his chest, he had his suspenders on, his shoulder holsters with his gun, black pants and shoes. He had on a lot of the gold jewelry Harley had stolen and to top it all off a cane in hand.  
style="font-size: 12pt;" 

"Harls will you hurry the fuck up?" Jack yelled impatiently.

"Hold on puddin jeez give a woman some time!" Harley yelled back.

"It's been fivegod damn hours Harls! Honestly how much time do you really need to get ready?" Just as he said that Harley walked out with her hair down, she had a black and gold dress on that have diamond patterns, she had necklaces around her neck, watches on her arm and she had on red lipstick with her eyeshadow to match her hair tips.

"Oh calm down it hasn't been THAT long mistah J!" Harley smiled

Jack just shook his head as he grabbed his gold and purple cane and stood up as he offered Harley his arm and they headed towards the elevator.

Once down to the club floor people were slowly starting to pour in and music started playing.

"So puddin right next to my cage is our usual VIP area. I'll meetcha over there. " Harley smiled as she pointed before trying to go and get her usual drink, Jack caught her arm and gripped it tightly "Now doll I expect you in the VIP area after you get your drink no cage dancing. You know how much daddy hates it when other people stare or even touch what's his." He flashed her a grin showing off his silver teeth.

"Got it mistah J." Harley said as she winced a little and walked off to the bar leaving Jack to walk over to the custom area next to the cage.

He sat down with his hands resting on top of the cane. He took in the scene around him, people were having a good time and loud music was playing while people were drinking and talking. Jack continued to take in the sight before him until he saw something in the corner of his eye.

It was Harley in the cage, another man was in the small glass cage with her. Jack looked into Harley's eyes as she faced in front of him, her body movement flowed like water, once Harley knew she got his attention she threw a wink his way and turned her attention to the man. She pushed the man back against the cage as she started to dance. The man looked terrified for a minute seeing that the clown queen of crime was on him, Harley swayed her hips and had her hands pressed against his chest. After a few minutes the blonde haired man got confident and started putting his hands on her.

Jacks eyes grew dark and he gripped his cane hard to the point where if he had his normal skin you could probably see his knuckles turn white. Harley rolled her eyes at the man who was no longer scared and pushed him away and started to ignore him as she danced to the beat of the song "Purple Lamborghini". The man continued to try and touch her as well as he tried to grind on Harley until he saw the green haired mans eyes. He knew he made a mistake.

By now Jack couldn't take it any longer. Her vexing made him angry and jealous. Getting up he abandoned his cane knocked the drink server down he walks over to the cage door and opens it grabbing both people harshly and yanked them out of the cage.

"Frost! Take this pathetic excuse somewhere, I'll deal with him later." He said not taking his eyes or grip off Harley

"Mistah J you're hurting me!" Harley whined as Jack dragged her to her office and slammed the door.

"What. Did. Daddy. Tell. You?" He growled and pushed her up against the door and moved her hand to her throat and started to squeeze "I don't like people touching or even staring at what's mine" he growled "That man touched what's mine and daddy doesn't share!" His grip tighten on her throat a little more than usual. Soon Harley got dizzy from the lack of air and Jack let go only to quickly press his lips against hers.

Immediately Harley kissed back and wrapped her arms tightly around him. Jack pressed himself into her as he trailed his lips to her now bruised neck, with metal teeth he bit down on Harley's sweet spot making her moans loudly, and drawing a little bit of blood. He sucked the blood away from her neck as Harley's hands slid down his body to his buckle.

Quickly Jack stopped her hands "Now are you gonna be a good girl for daddy?" Jack growled in her ear as he slowly grounded his bulge against her making her whimper and nod.

"What was that? Daddy couldn't hear you" he whispered as he bit her ear lobe and stopped his hip movements while he pinned her hips down.

Harley started to wiggle under him desperately as she whined "Yes daddy!" With that Jack dragged her over to her desk and bent her over the table, he started to undo his belt and take it out of the loops "First I think it's time for you to learn a lesson pumpkin pie. Now count." He growled into her ear and Harley shuddered at his words.

With that Jack hiked up her dress and tore her red lace panties off and threw the torn fabric to the floor. With the cold leather belt he ran it over her creamy white ass before pulled his hand back and swung the folded belt onto one of her ass cheeks hard. Harley let out a yelp as her voice shook "o-one." Jack grinned as he continued this nine more times, alternating between each cheek.

When he was done, her ass was glowing red and her wetness was now dripping down her thigh. He let out a low chuckle as he rubbed her sore bottom.

Harley whimpered as he did "Such a bad little girl." Jack said in a husky tone as he reached down and parted her slick folds. "What should I do with you?" His middle finger found her swollen swollen clit, he started to lightly tease the little bud with his fingertip.

Harley's breath hitched, "Should I use you for my own pleasure? Or should I fuck you hard until you cum?" Jack, asked as he applied a bit more pressure to her clit.

Harley's voice was shaky as she started to buck her hips into his finger, trying to gain more friction "F-fuck me, hard. " with that, Jack stopped his actions, and Harley let out a whimper at the lost of contact. "Is that what you want?" in response all Harley can do is nod.

"Say it. Say it. Say it. Pretty pretty pretty pretty.."

"Please?" She whispered.

As soon as the words left her mouth, Jack took the belt and looped it around her neck loosely. He quickly unfastened the buttons on his pants and pulled down his boxers, letting his pants and boxers pool to his feet.

He then took a hold of the rest of the belt like a leash and positioned himself to her entrance. All in one quick motion Jack tightened the belt around her neck and slammed into her.

He rolled head back as he groans at the feeling of her hot, tight walls around him. Harley let out a moan as his thick length filled her. Jack didn't waste anytime and started to thrust into her hard. His thrusts were short and quick, each thrust had hit the right spot.

Harley, balled her hands into a fist as, Jack, loosened the belt. A loud scream of pleasure ripped from her throat.

"Oh fuck!" Harley screamed as Jack used his free hand, that wasn't holding her hip, and grabbed a handful of hair, yanking her head back. His teeth were clenched and the grip on her hair was tight "Cum. Now!" He said in a strained voice.

With that an earth shattering orgasm washed over her making her body tense up. Her eyes then fluttered closed and rolled back. Jack, came right after her as he released her hair, letting her head fall forward onto the desk.

Once finished, Jack was the first to get up and get himself dressed again. Harley followed after him tiredly. Jack chuckled, watching as she held on to him and clumsily fixed her dress. "Let's go pumpkin." He said softly as he picked her up and carried her to the door and back out to the busy club.

It was awkward walking out of the office. People in the club tried their hardest not to look at the pair, mostly afraid of what will happen to them if they did. Jack looked around in the sea of people before finding Frost as he shoves a guy out of the building.

"Frost close the place down for tonight." Without waiting for a response Jack was already headed to the elevator and Frost started to close down the place.

* * *

 **Again sorry for the badly written smut! The next chapter will probably be a better chapter!**


	17. Purple Lamborghini

Harley woke up in bed alone in her red nightie that hung off her shoulders. The other side of the bed still looked pretty neat, the pillow stayed as it was, untouched. Nothing was moved except the blanket from when she was sleeping. Harley frowned at the untouched bed, getting up, she walked out the door and to the living room, and to her worry Jack wasn't there either. Once again everything was the way they had left it when they left for the club.

Harley frowned and sighed softly. She looked around the empty place, it felt so big to her now. With a deep breath, Harley, continued her morning, trying to ignore the sadness that slowly consumed her.

Her morning began to feel like any other mornings before Jack. Except now all she wanted to do is stay home instead of carrying out plans she had made.

Harley sat there on the floor, her hair down and messy, with a bowl of fruit loops in hand and cross legged. Her eyes were focused on the morning cartoons that played on the flat screen Tv. Once in a while Harley would giggle at the violence on the Tv, but for the most part her mind was else where. Her mind raced with questions. Mostly of what she did wrong or even what went wrong last night.

With a sad sigh, Harley put her bowl next to her and pulled her legs up to her chest, resting her head on her knees. Her eyes were still glued to the screen. Watching as the characters hit each other with ridiculous items with laugh tracks to follow.

The elevator dinged and opened up, a disheveled and bloody looking Jack. His shirt was all unbuttoned, his hair flopped to the side of his face. Bags were under his eyes and his stomach rumbled loudly. Harley ignored Jack, thinking it was just Frost coming up to tell her something.

Going over to the kitchen Jack, started to grumpily dig through the fridge, looking for something that doesn't require him to cook and looked appetizing enough to eat. After a few minutes of digging and cycling through the same foods, Jack found nothing of interest.

"Harls where's Frost?" He asked tiredly as he walked over to Harley on the floor.

Her head slowly turned and tilted upwards as her eyes got wide as saucers and a smile grew on her face "Puddin!" She jumped up and flung her arms around him. Jack stumbled back a little and as soon as regained his balance he pushed Harley off of him "Get the hell off me! Now where the hell is Frost?" Harley stood up and adjusted her nightie "He's probably downstairs at the club puddin. Why?" She tilted her head.

"I need some god damn food! And we have nothing to eat in this house." He huffed

"Oh oh oh I can make ya something mistah J!" Harley bounced happily

Jack shook his head and waved his hand dismissively "No no no I'm gonna have Frost get me something."

Harley pouted a little as she looked up at him "Aw are you sure puddin? I can make make ya something special if ya like." Jack ignored her and left mid sentence, knowing the more he said no the more she would insist. She watched as he left down the elevator, but that didn't bother her. She was just happy to see her puddin back, even if he was grumpy.

Harley shrugged it off happily started to skip to their bedroom to go get ready for the day.

When she came back out to the living room, Jack was back and scarfing down a Big Mac and fries. Harley walked over to the rarely used dining table and pulled out a chair next to him. He didn't acknowledge her presence, he continued to shove food into his mouth and take a drink here and there.

"Slow down puddin, I don't want you to choke." She said as she patted his back and casually reached for a fry only to have her hand slapped away "Hey hands off!" Jack said with a mouth half full of food. Harley only giggled "Someone's grumpy." She scooted her chair over to his and turned towards him, sitting side ways, cross legged on the chair "But I think I know just the thing to put a smile on my puddin's face!"

Jack rolled his eyes and shoved the last bit of his burger into his mouth. Harley, ignored his eye roll and pulled out a pair of purple and gold car keys out of her bra "I got you a car just like mine mistah J!" She grinned and put the keys on the table. Jack swallowed the rest of his food that he had been chewing, and picked up the car keys. Without a word he stood up and walked over to the elevator.

Harley quickly followed him with a grin on her face. They both got into the elevator and headed to the garage floor. The whole time Harley was bouncing with excitement, she couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he sees the car.

Once they arrive to the garage floor, Harley grabbed his hand and ran out the door, dragging him behind.

"Here it is mistah J! Your brand new car!" Harley announced as she stuck her arms out, presenting the car. Jack didn't smile, he put his arms behind his back and started walking around the car and inspecting it. Harley put her arms down and frowned a little "Don't you like it puddin?" She asked worriedly.

He took a moment to reply, his eyes focused on the white interior of the car "Why the white?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"I thought it would look nice puddin. If you don't like it I could always get them to redo it." Jack just waved his hand dismissively

"No, no, no. It's fine we'll keep it." Harley's face lit up and she let out a squeal as she ran over and threw her arms around Jack "I knew you'd like it puddin!" Jack didn't hug her back, instead he patted her head and pushed her off.

"Ooh can we go for a ride! Can we please?" Harley begged and jumped up and down like a little kid

"Harls not today daddy's tired." He said gently

"Pleaseee? Besides puddin tonight's our big night, we gotta look our best!" Harley pleaded

Jack crossed his arms and rolled his eyes "Don't you have plenty of dresses to choose from? I'm sure for whatever you have planned tonight the dress will be perfect for it."

"Pleeeeaase mistah J? I really need a new one! Besides for a party like this I gotta look real classy!" Harley gave him a pout

Jack huffed and uncrossed "Fine" he grumbled

"Yay! Thank you mistah J!" Harley squealed

"Yeah, yeah just get in the car."

"Hold on a minute I need to get my new bat and I'll grab your gun mistah J while I'm at it!" Harley said as she ran off to the elevator, Jack shook his head and got into the car. He put the key into the ignition and the car roared to life.

Jack grinned at the sound. The car certainly sounded better than his old car, and far nicer than what he originally had.

"Here puddin!" Harley said as she plopped into the seat and dropped his gun and shoulder holster into his lap. Jack's grin didn't fade as he put on the shoulder holsters and slipped his gun in his left holster.

Jack then revved the engine and started to pull out of the parking space and drove out of the garage. Once he was out slowly he drove out onto the busy streets of Gotham.

"Let's head to killingers department store! They have some pretty good dresses mistah J." Harley grinned, and Jack, just shook his head as he swerved around traffic and slow drivers. As he did people honked and yelled at him, but before he could even hear their insults he was already past them.

In no time the two were already parked in front of the department store.

"Come on let's make this quick." Jack said as he got out of the car and started heading inside the department store. Harley quickly followed with her bat on her shoulders and a smile on her face. As soon as people saw her they dropped their items and ran out the store, everyone knew the clown queen of crime, and if you didn't you probably lived under a rock.

"Oh look at that mistah J no one is here! Not even the cashiers, things must be free today. " Harley grinned as she walked right over to the dress section. Jack followed after her, once he was there in front of the dress section, Harley shoved her bat into his hand and ran off, he let out a dramatic groan and rolled his head back.

"This woman is going to take forever. I wish she would've done his with that weed lady." Jack mumbled to himself as he watched Harley, pick up the dresses she that caught her eye and put them over her arm. Quickly enough Harley came back over to Jack with and arm full of dresses. A lot of them were glittery and sparkly, some were pink, black, red, and a few were gold.

"So much classy." Jack said under his breath as eyed the stack of dresses Harley had picked out

"Come on puddin I wanna see how these look on me!" Harley said excitedly as she grabbed his arm and dragged him along to the dressing rooms. He let out another groan in annoyance, loud enough for Harley to hear, but she ignored it and made him sit down in front of the dressing room door.

With his fingers on his temple and her bat across his lap, he tried to prepare himself for a very long day he was about to endure.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait! I've been swamped with finals and projects, as well as being tired and getting sick lol. I'm gonna try to push out the last one or two pages before Christmas and if not Christmas then hopefully before New Years,so I can start a new story sometime in January! Please review!**


	18. The Charity Ball

Sorry it took so long for me to actually upload this I've had problems uploading this since I usually do it through an app and lately it's been broken but the final chapter is here!

* * *

It has been days, weeks, or maybe even months since he last her. He didn't know anymore, he didn't know what day it was, last time he had a real meal, or even the last time he slept. His eyes were dark with bags underneath, new tattoos littered his body and "HAs" were written everywhere on the now trashed, empty spare bedroom. For months now he's been looking for her, this wouldn't have happened if only he had saved her that one night. He expected her to come home, or at least be in one of her many hideouts around Gotham or even be in Arkham. She wasn't. All of the hideouts were vacant, or destroyed and Arkham didn't have any records of her being brought in. If only he had saved her that one night.

Flashback

Jack and Harley sped into the main part of Gotham city, with their henchmen behind them, to a fancy hotel that hosted tonight's charity ball. All of the wealthiest people are going and even the Gotham City Police Department will be there as well. All of those things screamed for a perfect night to cause mayhem on the police department and gain some money from the wealthy donators.

Jack slammed on the breaks to slow down and carefully pull the car to the side, right in front of the building. He then got out and walked over to Harley's side and helped her out. She stood up and fixed her short that hung low enough between her breasts to see the valley between them.

Jack offered his arm to her and she happily took it. They both headed inside and followed the people that were heading to the ball. Once they got to the door they stopped "Ready doll?" Jack asked as he adjusted his shoulder holster under his sliver suit jacket that looked nice with his usual black pants. Harley grinned wickedly as she put her small hand under his maroon, unbuttoned shirt that exposed most of his pale, white chest, and placed her hand on the freshly tattooed "HAs" on his chest over . "Let's give em a show puddin." She said as she leaned up and kissed his lips.

The two headed inside. Once inside nobody noticed them, everyone was into their own conversation with one another to even see who just entered. Jack and Harley strolled on through and walked right on to the center of the stage. Jack looked up and once he saw the henchmen get into place blocking the doors, he grinned and started tapping on the mic. Making it screech.

"Ladies and gentlemen thank you for coming tonight! " everyone's focus was on Jack now, a few of them whispering to each other.

"Now now it isn't polite to whisper about someone is it?" The people that were whispering looked up and quickly shook their heads.

Harley stepped up next to him "Now enough chitchat! Frosty over there is gonna collect some donations from all of you!"

Jack kissed her cheek "And for anybody that refuses.." he grinned widely as he took out his gun and held it to his head, he jerked the gun up a little bit to mimic a gun firing, and then he tilted his head to the side pretending to be dead.

Harley giggled and clapped her hands together "Let the donating begin!" She says as she put her hands in the air, and Frost started to collect money from people. As Frost went around people threw their wallets in the bag, some even threw in expensive pieces of jewelry and watches in hopes of pleasing the clown queen and king of crime so they wouldn't be killed.

Harley and Jack watched happily as people threw in their wallets, watches and jewelry hastily. After Frost returned to the back of the room Jack took the mic again. "Now it isn't a party without death and a party game!" Jack chuckled

"So why do the good old GCPD come on up here first and we can play a nice fun game of Russian roulette." He said darkly as Harley, took out her white and gold gun out of her knee high black boots and she took out only one bullet and made the empty slot the first shot. "Hm I see no one wants to come up huh? Well then I'll just go first then." He chuckled as he grabbed the gun from Harley and he stuck the cold metal barrel to his head. He turned off the safety and pulled the trigger. The gun clicked and the barrel turned.

"Now who should go first?" He chuckled and grinned as he hopped off the stage and walked around, he eyed everyone. Jack, walked to the back and stopped where commissioner Gordon was "You're first." He said lowly as he held up the gun, but before he could even turn off the safety Batman comes crashing in through the skylight and swooping in, kicking Jack back against the wall.

An audible gasp could be heard from Harley "Puddin!" She screamed out as she ran off the stage and through the crowd. She pushed people out of the way as she made her way to Jack quickly. Just as she got there the dark knight was in front of him too.

Harley took the gun from his grip and held it up and aimed it at batman as Jack slowly got to his feet "Stay away bats!" Harley yelled at him with her finger on the trigger. Batman was unfazed by this "I can both get you the help you need. It's not too late." He said as he looked at the two clowns who were now both pointing guns at him.

"Oh Batman buddy old pal when are you going to learn that we are free? " he tilts his head and smiles flashing his silver teeth.

"You're coming with me." He says as he takes a strop towards the couple. When he does Jack fires a bullet at him. Batman quickly moves out of the way and when he does the clown couple run for it as the henchmen throw canisters of poisonous gas which slowly starts to fill the entire room.

Harley and Jack run to the car as the henchmen get into the white van and quickly drive off to the penthouse. While Jack and Harley speed off into the night laughing as they race down the streets of Gotham.

"Come on puddin, do It!" She yelled as they sped up

Their fun didn't last long as they saw Batman on their tail.

"Oh we have got company!" He grinned

"Batsy, batsy, batsy." She smiles

Jack continues to speed down the street then he makes a sharp turn, but Batman still follows. He ejected himself out of the car and on to their purple Lamborghini making a big loud thud on the roof of the car.

"Stupid bats you're ruining date Night!" She screams as Harley grabs the gun from Jack lap and starts shooting at the roof. Jack cackles at this and makes another turn. With wide eyes Harley dropped the gun as she saw them heading towards the railing that she knew would lead to water.

"Puddin?" she said panicking

Jack kept going.

"Puddin I can't swim!" She screams as she closed her eyes tightly.

They both hit the cold water hard. Jack swam away as soon as he hit the water leaving Harley at the bottom of the river through the windshield unconscious. Jack ran and he didn't look back hoping Harley would either escape or the batman would take care of her and send her to the usual place. Which was Arkham. It was a second home to her and a place where he knows she'll be safe.

*end of flash back *

Things didn't turn out the way he hoped. He had torn the city down piece by piece and killing dozens, but no sign of her. Not even a clue of where she is. It was like she just disappeared into thin air. But he knew it was his fault, if only he had saved her maybe they both would've gone to Arkham where they would've been safe and get out within a few months. She was lost now and nowhere to be seen, he's nothing without her. He isn't a king without his queen. The Bats will surely pay for taking away his queen and he'll regret the day he did.


End file.
